Simplement un peu plus
by Mounette
Summary: En rapport direct avec ma fic "En toute Simplicité". Série d'OS pour pour vous faire patienter jusqu'à ce que la suite n'arrive. Il y aura du drôle, du émouvant mais aussi du triste. Mais tout pour que vous en sachiez Simplement un peu plus sur nos amis
1. Un Russe, Deux Russes, Trois Russes

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï et le professeur Carter

Béta : BettyMars

Déjà je vous remercie tous pour les gentilles reviews que vous m'avez laissées sur le dernier chapitre de « En toute Simplicité », ainsi que toutes les mises en alerte qui en ont découlées, ça fait chaud au cœur :)

Voilà donc le premier OS de la série. On repart un peu dans le passé … enfin un peu … Ce chapitre commence comme le premier chapitre de la fiction … alors il y a de grande chance que le texte de la première date vous rappelle quelque chose ^^. En tout cas j'espère que cela vous plaira.

Bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain pour le 2ème OS.

* * *

**Un Russe, Deux Russes, Trois Russes**

_Dimanche 9 Novembre 1980._

Il avait fini sa mission. Six mois qu'il était là. Maintenant il allait rentrer. Son cœur était brisé, car elle savait qu'elle ne le reverra pas avant longtemps. La guerre était là pour les séparer. Elle avait toujours voulu trouver son prince charmant. Elle avait fait des rêves basés sur les contes qu'on lui avait souvent racontés. Son meilleur ami, Milovan, l'avait souvent raillée sur ses fantasmes. Aujourd'hui elle aurait pu en rire. Car son prince charmant n'était pas quelqu'un de physiquement beau, de fortement musclé et de bronzé. Il avait presque un corps de crevette, malgré ses muscles fins et rassurants, une pâleur extrême, un nez crochu et un débit de sarcasmes à faire peur. Mais les faits étaient là : elle l'aimait passionnément. Une fois qu'on arrivait à dépasser la couche de protection dans laquelle il s'entourait, on découvrait un homme espiègle, drôle avec une répartie hallucinante. Lorsque que Milo eut dépassé son animosité, il s'était trouvé un partenaire verbal de choc.

Son regard croisa les yeux sombres de Severus avant de le voir s'approcher. Elle fit les derniers pas pour se serrer dans ses bras forts. Elle glissa les siens autour de sa taille avant de déposer sa tête dans son cou. Elle aurait voulu rester ainsi tout le temps. Vivre dans ses bras. Elle s'y sentait si bien. Elle faillit pleurer en sentant sa main calleuse caresser ses cheveux alors qu'il lui déposer un baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

- Tu dois réellement partir ?

- Oui, je n'ai pas le choix. IL m'a rappelé. Si je ne reviens pas IL saura que je L'ai trahi.

- Reste avec moi. On fuira. IL ne nous retrouvera pas…

- Tu sais bien que nous ne pourrions vivre de cette façon. Je ne veux pas avoir à me cacher.

- Mais je suis une fille de Moldu. Nous devrons de toute façon nous cacher.

- C'est pour cela que tout doit s'arrêter maintenant. Avant qu'IL ne le sache. Avant qu'IL ne te torture et ne te tue devant moi, pour me faire payer avant de me laisser mourir dans un cachot sordide. Ivanna, je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de la folie de mes choix passés.

- Tu reviendras ? Un jour, tu reviendras vers moi ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Ils restèrent ainsi encore quelques minutes avant qu'il ne se détache d'elle. Elle le regarda se détourner, attraper sa valise et sortir de la chambre sans un regard. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Elle le suivit sans bruit. Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle aurait aimées lui dire, mais aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche. Ils traversèrent la salle de l'auberge pour arriver devant la cheminée. Ivanna ne la voyait presque pas tant les larmes s'accumulaient dans ses yeux. Elle le vit attraper la poudre de cheminette, activer le foyer et y entrer. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et elle ne put se retenir de lui offrir une fois de plus son amour. « Я тебя люблю Severus ». Et il disparut. Et son cœur tomba en morceaux. Machinalement elle rattacha sa lourde cape et sortit de l'auberge. Le froid était mordant. Mais après tout, c'était chose courante en Novembre à Kazan. Elle n'avait fait que quelques pas qu'elle se retrouva dans les bras d'un homme. Elle s'accrocha à ce torse, laissant son désespoir éclater en même temps que ses sanglots.

Doucement comme s'il tenait un oiseau blessé, Milo l'attrapa dans ses bras et les firent transplaner dans une ruelle déserte. Il entra dans leur immeuble avant de monter les trois étages pour rejoindre leur appartement. Là il l'emmena dans sa propre chambre avant de s'allonger à ses côtés. Aucun mot n'avait été échange. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils se comprenaient trop bien. Et pour l'instant, le jeune homme acceptait sa peine. Après tout, s'il avait eu du mal à accepter Severus, il avait fini par avoir pour lui un immense respect. Les dernières semaines, Milo avait presque eu l'impression d'avoir un petit frère avec lui. Mais pour l'instant, sa petite sœur avait besoin de lui et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

o0o

_Vendredi 21 Novembre 1980._

Cette fois il en avait assez. Milovan venait de rentrer du journal et rien n'avait changé. Il posa son blouson, jeta ses chaussures sous le portemanteau avant de traverser le couloir. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre à la volée et d'un air sévère attaqua son occupante.

- Bon maintenant ça suffit ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller prendre une douche, d'enfiler une jolie robe et tu viens au resto avec moi !

- Pas envie.

- Je te jure, Iva, que si tu ne sors pas de ce lit dans la minute, je te dépose sur le paillasson et tu pourras toujours hurler, je ne t'ouvrirais pas !

- M'en fous.

- Mais enfin ! T'imagines que Sev' revienne car finalement il aura ouvert les yeux et qu'il aura compris qu'il n'aurait jamais dû repartir, qu'est-ce qu'il dirait ? « Merlin, Milovan, il y a une larve dans ta chambre d'ami. Tu devrais mieux désinfecter ton appart'». C'est ça que tu veux ?

- Il ne va pas revenir maintenant, il est parti il n'y a que dix jours.

- Et ça fait dix jours que tu meurs dans ta chambre ! Mais remue-toi un peu, espèce de limace anémique !

- NAN !

- Ok, la minute est passée.

Il avança jusqu'au lit à grand pas, attrapa la jeune femme fermement, qui se débattit fortement, et la posa façon sac à patate sur son épaule. Il retraversa l'appartement dans le sens inverse sous les hurlements d'Ivanna avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée, de la déposer sur le palier puis de rentrer et de la fermer dehors. Immédiatement, elle se releva et se jeta sur le montant en bois qu'elle frappa durement. Elle cria à Milovan de lui ouvrir sur le champ. Lorsque que leur vieux voisin sortit pour voir ce qu'il se passait, elle ne put que rougir. Elle était là, dans un pyjama peu élégant, pieds nus, ses longs cheveux, emmêlés et d'une propreté douteuse, tout comme le reste de son corps vu qu'elle ne s'était pas douchée de deux jours. De quoi la faire mourir de honte en un instant.

- Vous avez un problème mademoiselle ?

- Euh ... non ... oui ... enfin non, c'est rien, c'est mon ami qui m'a fait une blague.

- Vous faites beaucoup de bruit.

- Pour qu'il m'ouvre.

- Et vous n'êtes pas décemment vêtue.

Ivanna le regarda en plissant les yeux. C'est qu'il commençait à l'énerver ce vieux vicieux. Elle se retourna vers lui, les mains sur les hanches.

- Et ça ne vous empêche pas de regarder avec beaucoup d'attention. Elle dira quoi votre femme si je lui dis que vous me déshabillez du regard.

- Si vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous regarde, habillez-vous. Et ne faites plus de bruit ou j'appelle les autorités.

Il retourna chez lui en claquant la porte.

- C'est ça papy, va fantasmer plus loin, grogna-t-elle avant de se retourner vers la porte. MILOVAN DMITRI GABRILOV ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'ouvrir cette porte avant que je ne m'énerve et que je la défonce !

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et Milo s'appuya nonchalamment sur le chambranle, la regardant avec moquerie.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça. Toi et ta taille de guêpe. Et si tu t'étais servi de ta cervelle, tu aurais vu que je n'avais pas tiré le verrou.

Elle le regarda en clignant des yeux en se demandant comment elle avait pu passer à côté de cela. En même temps, elle n'avait même pas cherché à ouvrir la porte, tellement persuadée qu'il l'avait verrouillée. Ses yeux se plissèrent une nouvelle fois et regarda le jeune homme avec humeur.

- Connard.

- Merci. Tu comptes te laver ou repartir te lamenter dans ton lit ?

- Je vais prendre une douche, m'habiller et tu vas me payer le meilleur resto de ma vie. Et je veux que tu me traites comme une princesse toute la soirée !

- Avec joie Milady.

Il s'écarta pour la laisser passer en rigolant doucement. Elle ne se gêna pas pour lui écraser le pied au passage, même si sans chaussures, l'effet était moins douloureux. Mais alors qu'il refermait une nouvelle fois la porte d'entrée, il reprit un ton sérieux.

- Tu ne te lamentes plus hein ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Iva.

- Je l'aime. Je ne peux pas le laisser partir comme ça et faire comme si rien n'était arrivé. Je ne peux pas l'oublier aussi vite. Je ne peux pas.

- S'il ne revient pas c'est qu'il ne te méritait pas.

- Ne dis pas ça. Ce n'est pas aussi simple et tu le sais.

- Oui je le sais, soupira-t-il. Je sais qu'il t'aime aussi. Mais je n'aime pas te voir déprimer ainsi. Ce n'est pas toi. Tu es une battante, Ivanna. Tu es la joie de vivre incarnée. Tu as une force et un caractère très forts. Un caractère de cochon principalement. Ça fait une semaine que j'ai perdu ma petite sœur que j'aime tant au détriment d'une chose chouinante. Tu es une emmerdeuse de première, et c'est cette Iva là que je veux voir.

Elle se serra dans ses bras. Elle aimait tellement fort cet homme. Il avait toujours été là pour elle. Il n'avait pourtant pas eu une vie facile de part son homosexualité principalement. Mais il avait toujours su se débrouiller pour rebondir et l'entrainer avec lui hors de la morosité. Aujourd'hui encore il était là pour elle et lui redonner la force qu'elle avait mise de côté. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, avant de lui lancer un regarde espiègle.

- Garnis bien ta bourse, Gabrilov, ce soir tu vas les sortir tes économies, parce que la nuit n'est pas prête de se finir et qu'on ne rentrera pas avant que le soleil ne se lève.

- A vos ordres, général Soloviev.

o0o

_Samedi 6 Décembre 1980._

Milo grogna. La nuit avait été longue. Il avait fait la tournée des bars avant de finir en discothèque avec quelques connaissances afin de fêter son anniversaire. Il était rentré très tard ... ou plutôt très tôt dans la matinée. Et alors qu'il espérait faire la grasse matinée jusqu'à au moins seize heures, un rayon de soleil lui chatouillait le nez et le forçait à sortir de son univers onirique. Sans compter que le voisin était en train d'utiliser sa perceuse pour il ne savait quelle bricole. Il enfonça sa tête sous son oreiller. Après réflexion, la perceuse était peut-être dans sa tête. Il avait sûrement bu plus que de raison et ne savait même pas comment il était rentré. Probablement pas sur ses deux jambes en tout cas. Alors que le trop plein d'alcool de son estomac commençait à vouloir rejoindre la cuvette des toilettes, il sursauta en s'asseyant. Une grimace déforma son visage alors que sa tête à moitié fêlée, décida de se briser en deux. Du moins cétait ce qu'il lui sembla. Quand finalement, son univers se stabilisa, il ouvrit en grand ses couvertures.

- Tiens donc, Saint Nicolas a déposé un présent dans mon lit.

Mais avant qu'il ne pense à autre chose, il se leva brutalement, avant de se diriger précipitamment pour vomir longuement. Il se promit de ne plus jamais boire autant en une soirée, tout en se rendant bien compte qu'il se disait la même chose à chaque fois et qu'il réitérait sans arrêt les mêmes beuveries. Il revint dans son lit après s'être lavé les dents. Il remonta les couvertures avant d'attirer dans ses bras la demoiselle qui avait trouvé refuge à ses côtés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Iva ? Me dis pas que t'as fait un méchant cauchemar avec un horrible monstre pas beau dedans.

- Idiot. Non ce n'est pas ça.

Malgré les brumes de sa cuite, Milo sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Lorsqu'Ivanna venait le rejoindre dans son lit, c'était toujours pour un gros problème. Brutalement, elle le repoussa et courut hors de la chambre. Avec un grognement, il se leva en douceur. Non décidément, il faudrait qu'il évite les mélanges la prochaine fois. Cela ne lui réussissait pas du tout. Il se traina jusqu'aux toilettes où il trouva la jeune femme assise contre le mur, la tête plongée dans ses genoux relevés contre elle. Elle pleurait. Avec une nouvelle grimace, il prit place à ses côtés jurant que la veille, le sol était bien moins bas. Il mit son bras autour de sa petite sœur pour l'attirer à elle.

- T'as profité de mon absence pour te cuiter toi aussi ?

- Non. Milo, je crois que je suis enceinte.

- Ah. Mais tu crois ou t'es sûre ?

- J'ai un retard de règles et j'ai des nausées.

- Oui mais un retard de beaucoup ?

- Trois semaines.

- Dis, c'est plus du retard ça ! Et tu ne t'es pas posé de questions avant ?

- Oh tu sais, entre le stresse et le boulot, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive. Mais les nausées ... Mil', qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

- Toi je sais pas mais moi, je vais déjà prendre une potion contre la gueule de bois. Je n'aime pas y avoir recourt, mais là, je crois qu'il n'y a pas le choix. Sinon tous les deux, on est bon pour faire un concours de retapissage de la cuvette. Ensuite tu te laves les dents. Tu renifles du museau. Puis tu reviens dans mon lit, qu'on parle au chaud et tranquillement.

Puis il se releva en ébouriffant les cheveux de sa camarade. Elle le regarda sortir de la petite pièce avant de l'écouter et de se nettoyer la bouche. Puis elle alla dans la chambre du garçon pour se pelotonner contre lui comme une petite fille apeurée. Milo la serra contre lui en insultant mentalement Severus qui avait laissé une trace indélébile de son passage dans leur vie. Comme allait-elle réellement reprendre sa vie d'avant si un bébé arrivait ?

- Bon, alors on est samedi, il est onze heures, j'ai dormi à peine trois heures. Alors j'ai besoin d'un peu plus d'explications.

- Quoi, tu veux que je te dise où, quand et comment je suis tombée enceinte ?

- Je ne veux surtout pas savoir où vous avez copulez ni ... non je ne veux même pas savoir ce que vous avez fait. J'ai certes pris une potion anti nausées, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle fasse effet avec de telles images mentales. Non ce que je voulais dire c'est que je croyais que tu étais sous pilule Moldue. Sans compter les préservatifs et autres moyens de contraception sorciers!

- Ben, pour la pilule, tant que j'étais mineur, Sergueï a toujours refusé que je la prenne puis après j'y ai plus repensé. Quant au reste, en principe oui on y pensait, mais des fois, tu sais, quand le désir était trop fort ...

- Ok. Bon, la première chose à faire c'est d'aller trouver un de ces satanés tests de grossesse, avant d'aller chez un médecin pour confirmer.

- T'es devenu expert en grossesse toi ?

- Non mais vu que tu es une petite inconsciente et que ton idiot de mec n'est pas plus mature que toi, faut bien que je devienne l'adulte de la situation.

- Toi un adulte ? C'est la fin du monde alors !

Finalement il décida de ne pas répondre. Par contre il se jeta sur ses flans pour commencer une séance de gratouillis-chatouillis qui fit rire Ivanna aux larmes. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps car une nouvelle nausée s'invita chez la demoiselle. Il se leva pour la troisième fois se disant qu'il devrait sûrement annuler la soirée qu'il avait de prévue quelques heures plus tard. Mais il ne put s'y résoudre, alors il fit un café bien corsé et le sirota seul dans la cuisine après qu'Ivanna lui ait crié que sa sale boisson lui retournait l'estomac à distance. Il regarda le liquide au fond de sa tasse, peut-être arriverait-il à se noyer dedans ... parce que si la grossesse la transformait en Severus, il ne pourrait pas y survivre. Quand Ivanna s'affala sur une chaise à ses côtés, alors que le café avait disparu, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux avant d'éclater de rire, se disant qu'ils ressemblaient vraiment à rien tous les deux. Quand ils reprirent leurs esprits, elle gagna la salle de bain alors que Milo, s'habilla rapidement pour aller chercher un test de grossesse. Il prit la précaution de traverser la ville. Il se ferait déjà dévisager et mépriser pour cet achat. Pas la peine de le faire dans son quartier. Deux heures plus tard, Ivanna était assise sur la cuvette des toilettes, le test positif dans ses mains. Severus lui avait laissé un petit souvenir.

o0o

_Jeudi 25 Décembre 1980._

L'appartement avait été largement décoré. Depuis qu'ils habitaient ensembles, Milo et Ivanna n'avaient jamais manqué de fêter un seul noël. Une fois, le journaliste avait dû partir en mission à l'étranger tout le mois de décembre mais il s'était débrouillé pour revenir en ce jour précieux pour eux. Cette année, ils avaient mis une troisième paire de chaussures sous le sapin. En fait, c'était une petite paire de chaussons blancs que la jeune femme avait trouvé adorable et n'avait pu s'empêcher d'acheter. Pour l'instant, ils étaient en train de s'affairer en cuisine. Il avait une oie à farcir et elle était, semblait-il, récalcitrante. Ivanna râla de plus en plus fort, finissant par attirer l'attention de Milo. Il soupira et régla le four pour la purée de patate douce.

- Arrête donc de t'énerver sur la pauvre bête. Elle est déjà morte, pas besoin de l'achever !

- J'arrive pas à mettre la farce ! Regarde tout ce qu'il reste et il n'y a déjà plus de place. Tu sais quoi, tu t'es fait avoir, c'est pas une oie qu'on t'a refilé mais un pigeon.

- Tu as déjà vu un pigeon de cette taille ?

- Oui ben il y a rien qui rentre dedans, ronchonna la jeune femme.

- Iva, rassure-moi, tu l'as vidée avant de la fourrer ?

- Je ne veux pas la vider, je veux la remplir !

- Dieu nous protège. Bon, va finir l'entrée, je m'occupe de la bête.

- Mais les crevettes sont déjà prêtes, je n'ai plus rien à faire ...

- Ah ? Bon ben c'est pas grave alors.

- Milovan Gabrilov ! Tu m'as refilé l'entrée parce qu'il n'y avait rien à faire n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix sourde. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

- En toi si, mais en tes talents culinaires, non. Au moins avec l'entrée, je suis sûr que ça tu ne vas pas la rater.

- Et bien si c'est comme ça, j'en mangerais pas de tes crevettes !

- C'est ça boude. Ça en fera plus pour moi.

- De toute façon, je n'arrive déjà plus à fermer mes pantalons donc il faut que je fasse attention à ce que je mange.

- Tu ne rentres plus dans tes fringues parce que t'es enceinte, pas parce que tu dois faire un régime. Alors arrête ta comédie.

- Oui mais quand même. Toi t'es toujours svelte, tu prends jamais un gramme et moi ...

- Moi je n'ai pas une brioche au four, alors si tu n'es pas contente, je t'expédie en hibou express au géniteur ronchonneur et vous pourrez ronchonner en cœur loin de moi, de mes crevettes et de mon oie !

- Oh, ça va, pas la peine de t'énerver. Je vais m'occuper de la table.

Et elle sortit de la cuisine en sautillant. Milo se massa les tempes. Il remercia tous les dieux d'être gay, ainsi il n'aurait pas à supporter d'avoir une femme enceinte. Mais il les damna également pour devoir supporter celle de son amie. Et elle n'en était qu'à son deuxième mois. Il allait mourir avant de pouvoir voir le printemps revenir.

o0o

_Mardi 24 Février 1981._

Cinq semaines qu'il était parti en mission. Une libération d'Otage par le Présidant américain Moldu l'avait obligé à partir du pays pendant bien trop de temps à son avis. Quand il passa la porte de l'appartement, une odeur de brûlé lui chatouilla les narines. Il se précipita dans la cuisine pour voir une casserole avec ... quelque chose dedans. Et ce quelque chose avait passé de l'état brûlé à l'état carbonisé depuis un certain temps visiblement. Il vérifia mais le feu était coupé. Un reniflement se fit entendre. Il regarda autour de lui, prêt à ressortir dans le couloir quand il fronça les sourcils. Il s'avança et derrière la table, il découvrit Ivanna assise au sol en tain de pleurer. Il se précipita et alla la serrer dans ses bras. Elle arborait maintenant de jolies petites rondeurs qui même si elles n'étaient pas très prononcées, ne cachait rien de son état.

- Hey, Bellissima Iva, ne pleure pas. Ce n'était qu'une casserole.

- C'est pas ça, sanglota-t-elle.

- Alors dis à ton Milo adoré ce qui te chagrine.

- Mais je suis pas triste. Je suis juste contente.

- Ah ... c'est que ce n'était pas flagrant comme différence ... Sans compter que je savais que je faisais de l'effet, mais de là à faire pleurer les jolie filles ...

- C'est pas toi, idiot, dit-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude tout en reniflant.

- Bon alors dis-moi en quoi cette casserole foutue t'as mise de bonne humeur pour te faire pleurer comme une madeleine.

- Ce n'est pas la casserole. Elle, elle a rendu l'âme car j'étais trop contente et que je l'ai oubliée.

- Alors dis-moi ce qui méritait de sacrifier une casserole pour ton bonheur.

- Je l'ai senti.

- La casserole ? Vu comment elle est brûlée, même les voisins l'ont sentie.

- Non, le bébé. Il m'a donné un coup tout à l'heure.

- C'est vrai ? Mais ce n'est pas un peu tôt ?

- Non, le docteur m'a dit que ça arriverait bientôt et ... c'est arrivé ... c'était si merveilleux.

Et elle fondit en larmes dans ses bras. Il mit un certain temps à la consoler. Puis après il lui demanda d'aller s'installer dans le salon, le temps qu'il offre des funérailles décentes à sa casserole fétiche et qu'il leur prépare du lait. Quand il revint avec un plateau rempli, Ivanna pleurait de nouveau toutes les larmes de son corps. Il s'approcha inquiet et finit par lever les yeux et les bras au ciel quand elle lui dit que le petit garçon dans le film qu'elle regardait, venait de retrouver son chien qui avait fugué. Non, c'était une évidence, si maintenant les hormones de la jeune femme la faisait pleurer pour un rien, il ne survivrait pas à cette grossesse !

o0o

_Lundi 27 Avril 1981._

Six mois et une semaine. Elle était enceinte de six mois et une semaine et elle n'avait qu'une hâte, que cela se finisse. Son cher bébé avait décidé de prendre sa vessie pour un ballon et s'amusait à lui donner des coups de pieds. Du coup, elle était à deux doigts de faire sa valise pour s'installer définitivement dans les toilettes. Tant pis pour Milo. C'était un homme après tout, il n'aurait qu'à se soulager au pied d'un arbre ! Oui, elle était d'humeur massacrante. Mais cela faisait une semaine qu'elle dormait mal. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver une position agréable et surtout, les coups donnés dans tous ses organes la réveillaient régulièrement.

Elle referma la porte une énième fois et revint dans le salon où sa table à repasser l'attendait. Elle avait été mise en arrêt maternité peu de temps avant et ne savait pas comment occuper son temps libre. Aussi, à chaque lessive de faite, elle faisait attention de bien tout repasser. Elle attrapa une chaussette qu'elle passa au fer chaud avant de la déposer bien pliée sur une chaise et d'attraper un slip de Milo pour lui faire subir le même traitement. Il n'y avait plus un pli sur aucun textile de la maison. Elle avait même repassé la toile cirée de la cuisine après chaque repas et le canapé chaque matin. Elle attrapa enfin la dernière chemise de la panière et quand elle fut aussi lisse qu'une boule de billard, Ivanna posa son fer et retourna dans sa pièce fétiche.

Elle avait refusé de savoir le sexe de son bébé. Elle voulait avoir la surprise. Assise sur son trône, elle sourit en pensant à ce petit prince ou petite princesse qui allait arriver. Elle avait pensé à prévenir Severus. Mais elle ne l'avait finalement pas fait. Ils étaient en pleine guerre en Angleterre. Milo lui rapportait régulièrement des nouvelles de la situation. Et elle ne voulait en aucun cas rajouter un enfant aux problèmes de son amour et surtout pas si ça le mettait en danger. Elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Puis la voix de Milo l'appela pour lui demander où elle était. Elle roula des yeux.

- Où donc crois-tu que je peux être, imbécile !

- Oh, tu es _là_.

- Oui, je suis _là _!

- J'ai acheté un gâteau à la poire. Rassure-moi, tu aimes toujours la poire aujourd'hui ?

- Oui.

- Tant mieux, soupira-t-il, visiblement soulagé.

- Mais pourquoi tu as pris un gâteau.

- Allons bon, je ne savais pas que la grossesse rendait amnésique. Aujourd'hui, tu as chopé vingt et un ans, Trésor.

- Mince, c'est mon anniversaire ?

- Non c'est celui du chien du voisin. Allez, sors de tes toilettes et viens que je t'embrasse ma grande.

- Laisse-moi finir. Ma vessie est un puits sans fond. J'ai dû laisser six litres d'urine dans la cuvette aujourd'hui et encore la journée n'est pas finie.

Milo ricana doucement. Pas trop fort pour ne pas l'énerver. S'il avait bien appris une chose, c'était de ne jamais contrarier une femme enceinte. La dernière fois, il avait retrouvé le plat de nouilles au fond de son lit. Tout ça parce qu'il avait certifié qu'il les avait salées alors qu'elle assurait que non. Il entendit la chasse d'eau alors qu'il débranchait le fer à repasser. Quand elle arriva en se dandinant légèrement autour de son ventre rond, il se dit que malgré ses cheveux pas coiffés et son jogging de maternité, elle était la plus belle femme qu'il ai jamais vue. Il la serra dans ses bras pour lui offrir ses vœux avant de la forcer à s'asseoir sur le canapé afin qu'il lui masse le dos. Elle s'abandonna avec délice à ce traitement merveilleux avant qu'un coup de pied bien placé ne la fasse grimacer. La main du Russe se décala du dos sur son ventre et il guetta le prochain coup. Il aimait beaucoup ressentir ce petit être bouger. La première fois qu'il avait vu le ventre dénudé d'Ivanna déformé par un petit pied, il avait cru tourner de l'œil. C'était tout simplement dérangeant de voir un membre du bébé s'imprimer dans la peau tendue de sa maman. Cela lui rappelait un peu trop le film Alien qu'il avait vu un peu plus d'un an plus tôt sauf que là il n'y avait pas d'effets spéciaux.

Un peu plus tard, alors que le gâteau était achevé et qu'Ivanna avait descendu toute la bouteille de lait avec du sirop de fraise, celle-ci soupira fortement. Milo ferma les yeux un instant se demandant ce qu'il avait encore fait de travers. Quand il les rouvrit, elle grimaçait de dépit.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il un peu sèchement.

- J'aurais préféré des Pelmenis (1) avec des Blinis. Tu sais, ceux de ...

- Et bien tu as eu des Bitki à la Skobelev (2) et tu les as mangés ! Alors ne viens pas m'énerver !

- Toi tu n'as pas eu de câlin depuis un moment et tu es en manque.

- Et pour cause, je me fais presque taper si la moindre odeur masculine autre que la mienne arrive jusqu'à ton nez. Bordel, c'est toi qui es enceinte et c'est moi qui fais abstinence. C'est bien le gosse de Severus ça. Prévu exprès pour me pourrir la vie !

- Oui mais tu l'aimes déjà ton filleul ou ta filleule.

- C'est bien ça le pire dans l'histoire.

Ivanna éclata d'un rire clair avant de grimacer et de se lever précipitamment marmonnant un vague « pipi ». Milo débarrassa la table et fit la vaisselle. Avec un peu de chance cette nuit, il pourrait dormir tranquillement sans qu'elle ne le réveille. Parce que sous prétexte qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, lui non plus n'avait pas le droit de dormir.

o0o

_Dimanche 21 Juin 1981._

- Miloooooo !

- Quoi ?

- Viens m'aider !

- Tu m'énerves !

- Allez ! Sinon je fais pipi sur ton fauteuil.

- Ok j'arrive.

Le jeune homme sortit d'un pas rapide de la salle de bain, vêtu d'une simple serviette enroulée autour des hanches et les cheveux dégoulinants. Il se planta devant elle en la fusillant du regard. Elle lui fit un sourire d'excuse qui ne prit pas. Elle le lui servait sans arrêt, cela faisait un moment qu'il ne marchait plus. Il lui attrapa les mains et la tira à lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'obstinait à s'asseoir là alors qu'elle savait très bien qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à se relever.

- Merci mon Amour.

- Garde tes mots doux pour un autre, et ne t'assois plus dans ce fauteuil avant d'avoir accouché !

- Mais je l'aime ce fauteuil. C'est le seul dans lequel je n'ai plus mal au dos.

Il roula des yeux et retourna dans la salle de bain pour finir de se sécher et de l'habiller. Il avait encore une fois pris une grosse cuite la veille et son mal de crâne ne le rendait pas patient. Quand il revint dans le salon, il vit Ivanna se regarder dans la vitre de la bibliothèque. Elle avait un ventre très imposant et il s'était demandé combien il y avait de bébés à l'intérieur. Mais le guérisseur avait été ferme : il n'y en avait qu'un.

- J'suis grosse, se lamenta-t-elle.

- Tu es enceinte.

- J'ai l'air d'une grosse baleine échouée sur une plage.

- Mais non. Tu _es_ une grosse baleine échouée sur une plage. Ou plutôt dans mon fauteuil quand tu t'obstines à t'asseoir dedans alors que tu sais très bien que tu ne t'en relèves pas.

- C'est de ta faute tout ça !

- Hey ! j'y suis pour rien moi ! Envoie une beuglante à Severus si tu veux mais ne me mêle pas à ça !

- Si ! Tu es un homme, c'est de ta faute !

- Je suis homo.

- Ça change rien.

- Ah si un peu quand même ! Une femme c'est fade ! Sache que le jour où j'en engrosserais une, c'est qu'il aura fallu qu'on me drogue sérieusement avec des choses pas clean du tout !

- C'est horrible. Jamais je ne rentrerais à nouveau dans mes vêtements d'avant. Regarde-moi, je suis dilatée de partout !

- Mais non, soupira Milo avant de venir la serrer dans ses bras. Tu es très belle. Un peu enveloppée, mais c'est pour que ton petit bébé soit bien confortablement installé.

- Oui ben pas trop non plus. Je ne préfèrerais qu'il ne s'éternise pas trop dans mon utérus. Dans cinq semaines j'espère bien qu'il ou elle pointera son nez parce que là j'ai pris douze kilos et que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à monter les escaliers, du coup je ne peux même plus sortir comme je veux pour profiter du beau temps.

- Allez Trésor, tu tiens le bon bout. Tu n'as jamais été aussi près de l'expulsion.

- Oui ben en attendant, là je suis fatiguée, laisse-moi aller m'asseoir sur une chaise, soupira-t-elle en se massant le bas du dos. En plus j'ai plein de petites contractions musculaires depuis ce matin, c'est éprouvant.

- Mets-toi dans le fauteuil.

- Je ne pourrais pas me relever et tu vas me fâcher, bouda-t-elle.

- Mais non, et je viendrais te relever dès que la pause pipi sera arrivée.

o0o

_Vendredi 17 Juillet 1981._

Ivanna fut réveillé par une violente douleur. Elle regarda l'heure. Il était à peine une cinq heures quinze du matin. Elle s'assit avec difficulté. Cela faisait deux jours que les contractions musculaires s'intensifiaient. L'accouchement était prévu pour dans un peu plus d'une semaine mais elle n'était pas sûr de tenir jusque là. Elle dormait très mal, avait du mal à se déplacer et de nombreuses douleurs la tiraillaient. Jamais elle n'avait eu plus hâte de poser son bébé. Après s'être levée, une nouvelle douleur bien plus forte la fit se raccrocher à l'armoire. Prise d'un doute, elle se décida à aller réveiller Milo. Elle traversa le couloir, s'approcha du lit et l'appela. Elle l'entendit grommeler avant qu'il ne se retourne pour se rendormir la tête sous l'oreiller. Elle l'appela un peu plus fort et regretta de ne plus pouvoir se baisser pour le secouer fortement. Peut-être qu'un sceau d'eau glacée serait une bonne idée. Mais une nouvelle contraction la coupa dans ses pensées. Elle regarda l'heure, à peine dix minutes. Elle commença à paniquer et à appeler Milo plus fébrilement. Finalement le dormeur émergea doucement de son profond sommeil. Il bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de se retourner vers la personne qui prononçait son nom comme un leitmotiv.

- Ivanna ? Que fais tu debout ? Tu as mal au dos, tu veux que je te masse ?

- Non Milo, mais lève-toi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'affola-t-il en la voyant grimacer.

- Oh lala ... Milo, je viens de perdre les eaux.

- Quoi ?

Cette fois il était parfaitement réveillé. Il sauta hors de son lit, peu inquiété par sa nudité. Il s'habilla prestement avant d'attraper un manteau qu'il fit enfiler à la future maman par-dessus sa chemise de nuit. Il lui demanda d'aller jusque dans l'entrée le temps qu'il récupérait la valise, prête depuis une semaine. Puis il remercia tous les dieux pour l'horaire matinal avant de les faire transplaner directement dans la rue où l'hôpital sorcier avait son entrée. Il arriva à la réception et indiqua le motif de leur venue, bien que la douloureuse contraction qui arriva, fût largement suffisante. La secrétaire appela un guérisseur obstétricien. Une infirmière arriva et s'occupa de la prise en charge. Milo suivit en tenant la main de sa petite sœur pour la soutenir. Ivanna laissa quelques larmes glisser hors de ses yeux. C'était Severus qui aurait dû être là, à ses côtés. Mais c'était impossible. Elle ravala ses sanglots alors qu'une nouvelle contraction passait, lui soutirant quelques gémissements.

Installée sur la table de travail, les pieds dans les étriers, elle tentait, inconsciemment de briser les os de la main de Milo tout en respirant comme l'infirmière le lui indiquait. Elle avait refusé que son ami sorte de la salle de travail. Il était son frère. Elle le voulait à ses côtés pour passer cette épreuve. Le guérisseur regarda où en était sa dilatation avant de lui annoncer que la potion pour soulager de la douleur n'allait pas tarder à faire effet. Milo faillit lui demander si elle ferait aussi effet sur lui car il ne sentait déjà presque plus sa main.

o0o

Dix heures plus tard.

- Soufflez bien.

- Non, je ne veux plus souffler ! Je ne sais même plus depuis combien de temps je souffle. Redites-le moi encore une fois et je vous fais bouffer vos gants !

- Calmez-vous, le bébé va bientôt arriver. Il ...

- Ça fait trois heures que vous me dites ça mais il n'est toujours pas là. Alors passez sous ce putain de drap et allez le chercher ce gosse de malheur !

- Iva, respire.

- Toi tu te tais ou je t'enfonce les forceps là où tu le sentiras passer !

Milo grimaça et se tortilla légèrement, pris d'une soudaine douleur psychosomatique dans son fondement. Non, il ne voulait définitivement pas que ces _choses_ entrent _là_. Il jeta un œil à la future maman, ses longs cheveux emmêlés étaient collés par la sueur sur son front, elle était rouge, et haletante, mais ses grands yeux gris étaient comme du mercure en fusion. Un signe qui ne trompait pas : elle était sur le point de mordre le premier qui oserait la contrarier. Il remercie le ciel qu'elle soit sous potion contre les douleurs des contractions. Déjà que la durée et les efforts physiques la mettaient sur les nerfs ... Une nouvelle contraction arriva et cette fois le guérisseur l'informa que le col était ouvert à son maximum et qu'il allait falloir commencer à pousser à la prochaine contraction. Milo raffermit sa poigne et lui caressa les cheveux l'encourageant verbalement. Au bout de longues minutes, le guérisseur annonça :

- C'est bien. Je vois sa tête qui arrive. Respirez bien. La prochaine contraction arrive. Vous allez pousser une nouvelle fois mais vous ne vous arrêterez que lorsque je vous le dirais.

- Je n'en peux plus docteur.

- Je sais mais c'est bientôt fini. Attention, allez-y poussez ! C'est bien, continuez, ne vous arrêtez pas. Là ... la tête est là, continuez. Poussez encore. C'est bien. Vous êtes une battante, allez-y encore un peu.

- Je peux plus, gémit-elle en poussant toujours avant de sangloter et de se relâcher brusquement.

Milo lui embrassa le front. Elle était à bout. Physiquement et nerveusement.

- C'est bien Miss Soloviev, vous avez fait un bon travail. Et vous avez un beau petit garçon.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, des cris se firent entendre. Milo ne put retenir ses larmes alors qu'il serrait comme il le pouvait Ivanna dans ses bras. C'était un moment tellement intense et merveilleux. La jeune femme pleurait toujours mais cette fois c'était de joie et de soulagement. Le guérisseur demanda à Milo de couper le cordon. Ce qu'il fit avec une intense émotion et des mains un peu tremblantes. L'infirmière emmitoufla l'enfant dans un linge propre avant de lui faire les examens de routine, puis elle le nettoya avant de le déposer sur la maman. Celle-ci referma délicatement ses bras autour du petit corps de son fils. Elle déposa ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser sur sa petite frimousse.

- Bienvenue parmi nous, Ioann Luka Soloviev. Tu m'en auras fait voir mais tu n'imagines pas combien je suis heureuse de t'avoir dans mes bras.

Milo qui s'était assis sur le bord du lit et qui avait passé un bras autour des épaules de son amie, fit glisser un doigt le long de la petite joue potelée du nouveau né. Celui-ci plissa le front, avant que sa bouche ne se torde et qu'il ne se remette à crier en agitant furieusement ces petits poings.

- Il a déjà le caractère grincheux de son père et capricieux de sa mère, soupira-t-il alors que son ton était démenti par son sourire.

L'infirmière revint chercher l'enfant afin de pouvoir s'occuper de la maman.

o0o

_Samedi 18 juillet 1981_.

Ivanna venait de se réveiller. Elle regarda la pendule et remarqua qu'il était déjà presque midi. Elle avait dormi plus d'une quinzaine d'heures. Elle s'était endormie rapidement après avoir souffert près de douze heures. Elle avait beaucoup de sommeil en retard. Elle laissa son regard voguer dans la pièce. Elle se sentait étrange et surtout sereine. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le berceau contenant sa merveille. Sa contemplation fut coupée par une infirmière qui vint voir comment elle allait et vérifier que tout allait bien pour la maman et l'enfant. Celui-ci se réveilla à ce moment là et fit remarquer à grands coups de cris, qu'il avait faim. Aidée par l'infirmière, Ivanna donna sa première tétée tout en demandant si c'était normal qu'il n'ait pas réclamé plus tôt. La femme lui répondit que le temps qu'elle récupérait, il avait déjà avalé trois biberons.

Lorsque Milo arriva, il resta sous le charme du tableau de sa meilleure amie, sa sœur, donnant le sein à son fils. Elle était rayonnante. Il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Puis lorsque le bébé eut fini de manger, il l'attrapa dans ses bras le temps qu'Iva se rhabillait. Il le berça doucement tout en gagatisant devant ses grands yeux sombres. Il savait que la couleur n'était pas encore définie. Elle le serait dans les jours à venir. Mais il avait la sensation qu'ils resteraient toujours d'un noir aussi profond que les yeux de son père. Il espérait vraiment que la guerre cesserait rapidement. Car il ne pouvait pas concevoir que Severus ne rencontre pas la petite merveille qu'il avait engendrée.

- Bonjour Petit Ange. Je suis ton tonton Milo. Et tu verras je t'apprendrais plein de choses quand tu seras plus grand. Et on fera râler ta maman en faisant plein de bêtises.

Mais voilà, il avait oublié une chose : on ne remue pas un bébé qui vient de manger. Même pour le bercer. Et pour confirmer cela, le nouveau né régurgita une partie de son repas sur la chemise de son oncle sous les rires des deux femmes.

- Et me voilà baptisé par mon filleul, soupira-t-il théâtralement, avant de sourire avec tendresse. Bienvenue dans notre monde Petit Ioann.

* * *

(1) Ravioles

(2) Boulettes de viande avec des champignons


	2. Descente au enfers

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï et le professeur Carter

Béta : BettyMars

Ma chère Caro06, je suis ravie de te retrouver sur les OS. Et si j'ai posté si vite c'est juste pour garder le rythme et que vous ne vous imaginiez pas que je vous oublie ) . Ton idée est intéressante. Bon, je n'ai pas trop le temps de l'écrire en ce moment … j'ai galéré et désespéré de finir mon chapitre depuis une semaine (à croire que je suis une star, j'étais tout le temps dérangée lol). Mais je garde ça sous le coude et à l'occasion j'y regarderais. Comme ça un fois écrit, quand j'ai un retard de publication sur la suite, j'aurais ça à vous proposer en attendant lol. Si t'as d'autres idées, n'hésite pas. Par contre, je ne promets pas de toutes les utilisées (faut que ça m'inspire aussi lol).

Alors petit avertissement pour ce chapitre … prévoyez la barre de chocolat à avaler après avoir lu. Car c'est un chapitre pas du tout joyeux celui-là. Ma bêta m'a demandé la suite dans la foulée pour ne pas rester sur cette fin… ça veut tout dire… J'ai un moment hésité à le publier car ce n'est pas dans mon habitude de jouer dans ce registre et que je n'étais pas convaincue que ce soit une bonne idée. (j'ai mis un temps fou à le relire à cause de ça). Les deux avis que j'ai eu m'ont décidé à vous le donner quand même mais je reste toujours un peu sceptique. J'espère que malgré tout il vous plaira aussi… promis, le suivant est drôle et les suivants plus agréables : )

Bonne journée et à mercredi prochain pour le 3ème OS.

* * *

**Descente aux enfers.**

_Vendredi 10 Août 1984._

Ioann était réveillé depuis maintenant un petit peu de temps. Il était un petit garçon calme. Aussi il n'avait pas crié, appelé ou pleuré. Il s'était contenté de sortir de son petit lit pour jouer en attendant que sa maman vienne le chercher. Il aurait alors un biberon de lait avec une tartine de confiture. Mais pour l'instant, il était plus qu'occupé par son jeu. C'était un puzzle en bois où il fallait mettre les pièces en bois représentants les animaux de la ferme dans leur emplacement. Il avait réussi à mettre le lapin. C'était facile, c'était rond d'un peu tous les côtés. Puis il avait mis la poule. Le bec pointu l'avait mis sur la piste du bon emplacement. Mais actuellement il était en train de s'énerver. Il tentait de faire rentrer la vache dans le gros emplacement mais elle ne voulait pas. Il souffla d'exaspération avant de reposer la pièce sur le trou et d'appuyer fortement dessus avec ses deux petites mains. Mais rien à faire. Il pencha la tête sur le côté en regardant la vache. Il regarda le plateau. Il tourna la pièce et la reposa sur l'emplacement. Mais elle ne rentra pas non plus. Il grogna longuement alors que l'énervement montait d'un cran. Il lança la pièce sur le tapis en croisant les bras sur son torse et en boudant. Il fusilla la pièce du regard alors que la frustration commençait à faire perler ses yeux. Pourquoi le lapin était bien rentré et pas la vache ? C'était vilain une vache ! Finalement il essuya ses yeux avec sa manche et attrapa le cheval. Il le regarda attentivement, regarda le plateau. Et le positionna sur le deuxième gros trou. Mais lui non plus ne voulait pas rentrer. Une plainte d'énervement lui échappa. Pourquoi les pièces étaient vilaines avec lui ?

Il lâcha la pièce fortement sur le plateau en bois. Cette fois il en avait marre. Il se leva et trottina jusqu'à la vache pour la ramasser et la ranger. Puis il revint vers le jeu et le regarda de toute sa hauteur. Il tourna autour, tenant toujours la vache dans sa main. Puis il se rassit et tenta une nouvelle fois de faire rentrer la pièce dans l'emplacement. Evidement il n'eut pas plus de chance qu'avant. Il fronça les sourcils de concentration. Il se gratta le mollet avant de finalement essayer de la mettre à la place du cheval. Il lâcha un cri de joie quand la pièce entra parfaitement. Il ramassa alors le cheval qui rentra impeccablement dans l'emplacement de la vache. Bon, alors il s'était peut-être trompé alors. Mais ce n'était pas facile non plus. Au moins avec le cochon, il n'allait pas se tromper, il était tout rond. Ioann pouffa tout seul alors que la pièce entrait dans son emplacement sans problème.

Un gargouillis s'échappa de son ventre. Il le regarda avec étonnement avant de se lever. Il avait faim et sa maman n'était toujours pas venue le chercher. Il arriva à la porte, il se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds et leva haut la main. Il arrivait à toucher la poignée mais sans plus. Il respira un grand coup et se hissa le plus possible. Sa main se referma sur la clenche avant qu'il n'arrive à l'abaisser. La porte se déverrouilla et il put l'ouvrir sans forcer. Fier de son action, il trottina dans le couloir pour aller dans le salon. Il n'avait pas le droit d'aller seul dans la cuisine. Son tonton lui avait dit que c'était dangereux et qu'il pouvait avoir mal là bas. Alors il n'y allait jamais. Il passa dans le salon. Tout était calme. C'était bizarre. Car sa maman mettait toujours de la musique. Mais bon, il avait faim.

- M'am. 'veillé. M'am ? Faim ...

Pourquoi sa maman ne venait pas le chercher et le prendre dans ses bras ? Il avança en se grattant le nez.

- M'am. Où ?

Il tourna le long du fauteuil pour voir derrière. Sa maman était grande mais des fois il ne la voyait pas même en levant la tête. Et c'était encore pire quand il était à côté du canapé ! Il contourna donc le meuble et pencha la tête en voyant des pieds. Oh bien sûr, vu sa taille il voyait plus souvent les pieds des autres que leurs têtes. Mais ces pieds étaient posés bizarrement. Il s'avança un peu plus et découvrit sa maman couchée par terre, entre la table basse et le canapé. Il la regarda longuement.

- M'am ? Dodo ? 'tiguée M'am.

Oui, apparemment sa maman était très fatiguée et faisait dodo. Il se demanda pourquoi elle était par terre au lieu d'être sur le canapé, mais il avait faim. Aussi il s'approcha de son visage pour lui faire un bisou. Sa joue était fraiche, Elle n'avait pas mis de couverture alors c'était normal. Il passa ses petites mains potelées sur son visage en l'appelant. Mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle était vraiment très fatiguée. Il s'assit contre son ventre et posa la tête sur elle. Elle attendait toujours quand lui il faisait dodo, alors il pouvait bien attendre un peu. Il se roula au sol contre elle, le pouce dans sa bouche, attendant qu'elle se réveille

A force d'attendre, il avait fini par s'endormir. Mais pas d'un bon sommeil. Habituellement, quand il était près d'elle, il était bercé par les mouvements du corps de sa maman. Mais là, il n'y avait pas de bercement si rassurant. Un bruit au loin le réveilla d'un coup. Il comprit que c'était la porte.

o0o

Milo venait d'arriver. Il avait cru ne pas arriver à se libérer pour rentrer manger mais il avait réussi. Depuis le malaise cardiaque d'Ivanna quinze jours plus tôt, il tenait à être le plus présent possible à la maison. Il referma la porte de l'entrée et trouva l'appartement étrangement silencieux. Il s'avança dans le salon avant de se figer. Ivanna était étalée au sol, les yeux entrouverts et une immobilité effrayante. Contre son ventre, Ioann, en pyjama était roulé en boule et venait visiblement de se réveiller. Milo se précipita vers eux. Il attrapa le garçon dans ses bras pour le bercer avant de prendre le pouls de la jeune femme. Sa respiration s'accéléra d'un coup alors que des larmes montaient dans ses yeux. Il resserra sa prise sur le petit corps de son neveu qui lui murmurait des « M'am dodo ». D'une main tremblante il referma les paupières de sa petite sœur. Il se releva en éclatant en sanglots. Il venait de perdre sa meilleure amie, sa famille. Il ne lui restait plus que Ioann. Il se dirigea dans sa chambre pour prendre place sur son lit, l'enfant bien calé contre son torse.

Ioann le regarda. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son tonton pleurait. Etait-il triste ? Devait-il lui dire qu'il avait envie de faire pipi ? Il se tortilla un peu dans les bras serrés de l'adulte pour se redresser un peu et le regarder.

- A faim.

- Oh mon Ange, je suis désolé. Bien sûr que tu dois avoir faim. Tu as mangé ce matin ?

- Non.

- Alors tu dois avoir très faim.

- Pipi 'si.

- Alors on va s'arrêter aux toilettes.

Ioann fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'aurait pas à faire pipi dans sa culotte, car il était un grand maintenant, il savait dire quand il avait envie. Il se retrouva rapidement assis sur son petit siège ajouté à la cuvette ordinaire. Une fois qu'il eut fini il se rendit compte qu'en poussant un peu, il pouvait même faire la grosse commission. Alors il poussa, faisant rougir ses petites joues pales. Quand il termina ses affaires, oncle Milo le rattrapa dans ses bras. Il se tortilla un peu en rechignant. Il voulait marcher et courir. Il ne voulait pas rester dans les bras. Mais son oncle le tint fermement et il se mit à bouder. Il fut assis sur sa chaise haute. Rapidement une assiette de purée et de jambon fut posée devant lui et il attrapa sa cuillère avec délice. Son petit ventre gargouilla de plus belle alors qu'il se jetait sur son assiette. Puis il attrapa à deux mains son petit verre en plastique décoré avec des petits personnages de dessins animés pour boire goulument. Quand un petit pot de compote fut ouvert il poussa un petit cri de délice et tendit les mains pour l'avoir plus vite. Milo lui essuya la bouche barbouillée de purée avant de lui laisser manger son dessert tout seul.

Milo le regarda faire. Ce petit ange était si adorable. Comment lui expliquer maintenant qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais sa maman ? Le temps qu'il mangeait sa compote, il alla téléphoner aux services concernés pour faire enlever le corps d'Ivanna de son salon. Il aurait voulu retarder ce moment au plus mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Ioann la contempler et garder d'elle cette dernière image. Il venait de finir de laver et d'habiller le garçon quand on sonna à la porte. Il déposa Ioann dans son petit lit, avec un jeu pour l'occuper avant d'aller ouvrir. Il leur indiqua l'endroit, les observant alors qu'ils déposaient le corps sur une civière, qu'ils le recouvraient d'un drap et qu'ils repartaient. Il referma la porte, pleurant, la tête appuyée contre le panneau de bois

- Va où m'am ?

Il se retourna brusquement en sursautant. Il n'avait même pas vu que son neveu s'était une nouvelle fois échappé de son lit et qu'il avait assisté à la scène. Il s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla devant lui. L'enfant leva les mains pour toucher ses joues trempées.

- Pou'quoi pleu' ?

- Oh mon Ange ...

- Où m'am ?

- Ta maman est partie Ioann.

- 'pital ? Vient quand ?

- Non, elle n'est pas à l'hôpital. Cette fois, elle ne reviendra plus.

- Pou'quoi ?

- Elle est morte mon Ange.

- Morte ? Fait dodo ?

- Non p'tit Io. Elle ne fait pas dodo. Elle est partie rejoindre les anges dans le ciel.

- Et moi ?

- Toi tu restes avec moi. On sera tous les deux tous seuls.

- Plus maman ? Couina doucement Ioann commençant à pleurer.

- Non, tu ne la verras plus. Je suis si désolé mon chéri.

Ioann n'avait pas tout compris. Mais il avait bien enregistré qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais sa maman parce qu'elle était partie avec les anges. Alors c'était pour ça que son oncle pleurait. Parce que maman était partie pour toujours. Lui aussi il était triste. Il ne comprenait pourquoi elle était partie. C'était à cause de lui ? Parce qu'il n'était pas gentil ? Parce qu'une maman ça partait pas toute seul, hein ? Alors lui aussi le mit à pleurer, fortement et bruyamment, comme tous les bébés savent si bien le faire. Il s'accrocha au tee-shirt de Milo qui le berçait doucement pour le rassurer tout en pleurant avec lui.

Quand finalement, Ioann finit par s'endormir contre lui, il alla l'installer dans son lit. Il essuya les larmes collées à ses joues toutes rondes avant de l'embrasser doucement. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un coup de téléphone. Il se dépêcha de refermer la porte et de répondre pour ne pas que la sonnerie ne réveille l'enfant. C'était le journal pour lui signaler qu'il était en retard. Il s'excusa et expliqua la situation. Il posa également une semaine de congé pour faire face aux obsèques et puis s'organiser avec le garçon. Puis il décida de s'occuper au mieux. Tout le reste de la journée, il dut s'occuper de l'administration. Ioann fut d'un calme presque alarmant en restant dans son coin. Il ne bougeait presque pas et pleurait doucement. Finalement, Milo l'attrapa et le garda avec lui. Il allait moins vite pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Mais cela semblait rassurer l'enfant qui resta accroché à sa chemise, la tête sur son épaule jusqu'au repas. Ils dormirent ensemble ce soir là. Et le suivant aussi.

o0o

_Mercredi 15 Aout 1984._

L'enterrement d'Ivanna avait eu lieu deux jours plus tôt. Ioann était en train de faire sa sieste et Milo était bloqué devant son courrier. Celui qu'il venait d'ouvrir lui glaçait le sang. C'était l'assistance petite enfance. Ioann n'ayant aucun lien familiale direct ou par alliance avec lui, il ne pouvait pas le garder. Le demi-frère d'Ivanna avait été prévenu de la situation. S'il refusait de récupérer l'enfant, alors celui-ci serait envoyé dans un foyer en attendant qu'il soit adopté. Milo se précipita sur le téléphone. Il ne pouvait pas laisser l'enfant partir en foyer. Il aurait dû être le parrain mais ils avaient manqué de temps. Et pourquoi envoyer l'enfant en foyer pour le faire adopter. Lui il était prêt à l'adopter sur le champ s'il le fallait !

Mais le coup de téléphone fit chuter son moral un peu plus. Sergueï Soloviev avait accepté de récupérer l'enfant. Ioann lui serait enlevé deux jours plus tard pour partir dans sa nouvelle famille. Une famille qui n'avait jamais aimé Ivanna, pensa Milo, mais ça, apparemment, ce n'était pas important pour le service de la petite enfance.

o0o

_Vendredi 17 Aout 1984._

Cette fois Ioann ne comprenait plus du tout. Son oncle lui avait promis qu'ils resteraient toujours ensemble. Puis après il lui avait dit qu'il allait devoir partir vivre avec un autre tonton qu'il ne connaissait pas. Puis il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait très fort et qu'il passerait le voir dès que possible. Il lui dit d'être bien sage. Puis il l'avait serré dans ses bras très fort avant de lui enfiler son petit blouson, de le prendre dans ses bras, d'attraper son sac et de l'emmener dehors. Ils marchèrent un moment, prirent le bus avant d'arriver à une maison pavillonnaire en banlieue. Devant un homme attendait. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être très content. Ioann se serra un peu plus contre Milo qui resserra un peu sa prise sur lui avant de lui embrasser la tempe. Puis il le posa au sol avant de se mettre à sa hauteur et de lui caresser les joues.

- Tout ira bien mon Ange. Et puis on se verra bientôt, tu verras.

- Sûrement pas Gabrilov. Je te conseille de ne pas trainer aux alentours de ma maison si tu ne veux pas te faire emmener par les autorités.

- Il ne te connait pas. Laisse-moi le voir régulièrement pour l'aider à appréhender le changement de maison.

- Non. Le changement se fera bien mieux s'il ne te voit plus. De toute façon, tu n'es rien pour lui. Autant qu'il s'y fasse rapidement.

- Il n'a que trois ans. Tu ne peux pas le couper ainsi de moi alors qu'il vient de perdre sa mère !

- Je suis son tuteur légal. J'ai tous les droits. Maintenant tu es prié de quitter mon domicile. Sinon j'appelle les autorités.

Ioann n'avait pas compris les mots que les deux hommes avaient dits. Mais le ton de leur voix lui donnait envie de pleurer. Son tonton semblait contrarié et l'autre impatient. D'un coup une poigne solide lui attrapa le bras et il se sentit entrainé vers la maison. Il buta contre une marche mais cela n'arrêta pas son oncle. Il se retourna en larmes pour voir que Milo le regardait, un air ravagé sur le visage et des larmes noyant ses joues. La porte de la maison se referma sur lui. Ioann éclata en sanglots en appelant sa maman et son tonton. Il fut entrainé dans une petite chambre.

- Vas-tu donc te taire un peu ? Je n'aime pas les pleurnicheries.

- M'aaam !

- Elle est morte. Et c'est bien fait pour elle. Maintenant je compte jusqu'à trois. Si tu n'as pas arrêté de pleurer je vais me fâcher !

Mais Ioann était trop pris dans son chagrin pour changer quoi que ce soit. Il n'entendit pas compter mais il sentit la main qui s'abattit sur sa joue le faisant pleurer un peu plus fort. L'oncle lui rattrapa le bras pour le secouer fortement. Cela lui donna le tournis. Il s'arrêta de pleurer alors qu'il tentait de faire revenir la pièce aussi stable que possible du point de vue de ses yeux.

- Bien. Maintenant je ne veux plus t'entendre ou tu seras puni !

- Mais Sergueï, il n'a que trois ans ...

- Tais toi. Si mon incapable de sœur n'a pas pu l'éduquer comme il faut, ce n'est pas ma faute. Maintenant ça va changer et il va apprendre à respecter les adultes crois moi. Et ne va pas le consoler dans mon dos. Ton seul lien avec lui sera de le nourrir et de le préparer. Je me charge de le dresser.

La porte claqua et Ioann se retrouva seul. Il avait mal à la tête. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'autre l'avait secoué comme ça. Ça faisait très mal. Il renifla doucement en regardant tout autour de lui. La chambre était simple. Un lit, une armoire, une porte et une fenêtre. Le lit était grand. Mais il aurait préféré revoir son petit lit dans la chambre de sa maman. Il regarda partout mais il ne trouva pas de jouets. Avec quoi il allait s'occuper alors ? Il se leva et s'approcha de la porte. Il se hissa sur ses orteils et ouvrit la porte comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire. Il s'avança dans le couloir. Il ne savait pas où il devait aller. Il ne connaissait pas la maison. Il ne connaissait pas non plus l'homme et la femme de tout à l'heure. Il vit une porte ouverte et s'y dirigea. Il avait vu son oncle Milo lui mettre son doudou dans le sac. Il avait envie de son doudou. Il en avait besoin. Parce qu'il était perdu et qu'il n'avait plus aucun repère. Il rentra dans la pièce avant de regarder autour de lui. Il cherchait son sac. Il savait qu'il y avait des jouets dedans. Il fit le tour da la pièce. C'était un salon tout simple. Plus beau que celui avec sa maman et son tonton. Mais il ne le connaissait pas et il n'était pas rassuré. Finalement il trouva ses affaires.

Il s'assit devant et tripatouilla la fermeture pour trouver comme il s'ouvrait. Il y avait des boutons qui étaient durs à ouvrir et ensuite il y avait une fermeture éclaire qui forçait un peu et il avait du mal à bien tenir la petite languette. Avec un grand sourire vainqueur et une petite exclamation joyeuse, il réussit à ouvrir le sac. Il en sortit son doudou dans lequel il fourra son nez. C'était un vieux tee-shirt à sa maman. Il était tout délavé et déchiré mais dieu qu'il pouvait l'aimer. Puis il attrapa ses cubes et ses petites voitures en bois. Il allait faire des routes et des ponts. Un peu plus tard, alors qu'il avait un grand parcours de tracé autour de lui, il fit rouler ou plutôt sauter, la première voiture un peu partout.

Mais il la lâcha brutalement en sursautant quand la voix forte de son nouvel oncle lui demanda ce qu'il faisait là. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il faisait joujou mais il ne put que couiner de peur en voyant la colère de l'homme. Il n'avait pourtant pas fait de bêtise. Il jouait tout seul. Mais visiblement c'était trop. D'un coup de pied rageur, son beau terrain de jeu fut éparpillé partout. Une main lui attrapa le bras fortement le faisant sangloter avant qu'il ne soit brusquement remit debout. L'homme l'entraina à sa suite, le faisant courir derrière lui. Mais ses jambes n'étaient pas grandes, il avait du mal à suivre et il trébucha plusieurs fois. A ces moments là il se retrouvait pendu dans les airs par cette main qui le tenait douloureusement. Il fut ramené dans la chambre où on le jeta sur le lit.

- Je ne pense pas t'avoir permis de sortir. Tu resteras là, dans cette chambre jusqu'à ce que je t'autorise à sortir. Et vu que tu as déjà désobéi, tu seras puni.

Ioann le regarda s'approcher en tremblant. Il n'avait pas tout compris car l'homme parlait fort et vite avec des mots compliqués. Mais il n'était pas idiot pour autant. _Il _était très en colère. _Il_ lui attrapa les poignets qu'_il_ tint au dessus de sa tête d'une seule main alors que la deuxième main s'occuper à frapper ses fesses de façon très douloureuses. Rapidement l'enfant se mit à pleurer bruyamment s'attirant sans s'en rendre compte, une correction supplémentaire. Il avait déjà eu des fessées, mais c'étaient plus des petites tapes sur les fesses qu'une vraie correction.

- Et tais-toi donc, sale mioche braillard. Ta mère n'est qu'une sale emmerdeuse. Elle en avait sûrement marre de toi et elle n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de mourir pour me refourguer son gosse dans les bras. Mais moi je vais te calmer. Vu que tu continues à faire du bruit, tu seras privé de repas ce soir.

_Il_ le relâcha d'un coup et l'enfant s'effondra sur le lit. Il se roula en boule en tremblant essayant de ravaler ses sanglots. Mais sans succès. La porte claqua et il se mit à appeler sa maman. Puis il se souvint que sa maman avait préféré partir avec les anges. Qu'elle l'avait laissé seul avec _lui._ Sa maman n'avait plus voulu de lui. Et l'homme avait dit que c'était à cause de lui. Déjà à la crèche, les autres enfants avaient un papa et une maman. Lui il n'avait pas de papa. Il avait un tonton mais ce n'était pas son papa, c'était son oncle. Peut-être que son papa aussi avait trouvé qu'il était vilain et qu'il était parti. Peut-être que tout était sa faute alors et qu'il avait fait quelque chose de vraiment pas bien pour que son papa, puis sa maman et maintenant son oncle ne veuille plus de lui. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et il releva la tête pour regarder qui rentrait. Il vit la femme qu'il avait déjà vue un peu plus tôt. Elle regarda furtivement hors de la chambre avant d'arriver rapidement devant le lit.

- Il n'aime pas les enfants. Et toi tu n'es encore qu'un petit bébé. Tiens. Mais il faudra le cacher si tu ne veux pas qu'il le jette comme le reste de tes jouets.

Elle lui tendit son doudou qu'il agrippa fortement avant de le rouler en boule contre son ventre. La dame ressortit aussi vite qu'elle était rentrée. Ioann serra son doudou contre lui et se remit à pleurer. Il voulait que son oncle Milo revienne le chercher. Il ne voulait pas rester là. Il voulait qu'il lui fasse un câlin et qu'il l'emmène à la maison. Mais il lui avait dit qu'il devait rester là. C'était sûrement parce que finalement il disait faux et qu'il ne voulait plus de lui. Il finit par s'endormir, fatigué d'avoir trop pleuré.

o0o

_Samedi 9 mars 1985._

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'il était enfermé dans la cave. Mais il ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte. Il y a longtemps maintenant qu'il avait arrêté de trop penser. La pièce était presque entièrement sombre. Seule une petite grille d'aération lui indiquait si on était le jour ou la nuit. Mais ça apportait aussi le froid de l'extérieur. Il resserra ses bras contre son ventre, se roula un peu plus en boule dans sa couverture. Elle lui servait autant de matelas que de couverture. Il avait encore un peu mal au ventre mais il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il avait faim ou parce qu'il était encore un peu malade. Quatre jours plus tôt il avait eu beaucoup mal au ventre. Il avait vomi et fait caca dans son lit. Alors l'oncle s'était énervé en lui disant qu'il n'était qu'une source d'ennuis pour lui. Il l'avait alors trainé jusque dans la cave où il lui avait juste laissé un seau pour faire ses besoins et une vieille couverture. Ioann tripota un peu son pull déchiré pour se rassurer. Cela faisait maintenant longtemps que son doudou avait été découvert et jeté. Il n'avait plus grand-chose pour se rassurer depuis. Il se tourna un peu et gémit quand son dos lui fit mal. Il ne savait plus depuis quand mais les punitions se faisaient maintenant de temps en temps avec la ceinture. Et ça, ça faisait vraiment très mal.

Il remonta un peu la couverture. Le premier jour dans la cave il avait eu très froid. Et puis après, c'était un peu moins. Comme s'il y avait un radiateur dans son corps qui lui tenait chaud. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il était là. Quatre jours que son seau n'avait pas été vidé. Quatre jours qu'il n'avait pas été lavé. Il savait qu'avant dans sa chambre, il n'avait pas le droit à la douche tous les jours. Mais maintenant il ne savait pas si la femme viendrait le chercher là pour le laver. Il n'osait plus sucer son pouce car il avait un goût désagréable et ça lui donnait un peu plus envie de vomir. Il passait ses journées à dormir et à attendre qu'on lui donne à manger. Un repas par jour. Et pas bien gros. Il ne pensait plus à grand-chose. Car de toute façon, ça ne changeait rien et ça le rendait un peu plus triste. Il n'avait plus jamais revu son oncle si gentil. Il pensait même des fois qu'il l'avait rêvé et qu'il n'avait jamais existé.

Il avait compris qu'il devait pleurer le moins possible tout comme essayer d'être encore plus silencieux. Comme ça les claques étaient moins nombreuses. Mais il était tout petit. Ce n'était pas facile de ne pas pleurer quand on se fait frapper. Personne ne semblait non plus s'inquiéter du fait que son pantalon ne paraissait pas beaucoup plus petit que lorsqu'il était arrivé. Il pouvait toujours le fermer et ses chevilles étaient à peine découvertes. Mais lui non plus ne s'en occupait pas. Il ne savait pas de toute façon que normalement, il n'aurait pas dû réussir à rentrer dans ses vêtements, vieux de plus de six mois. Que ce n'était pas normal qu'il n'ait presque pas grandi. Mais il n'était encore qu'un petit enfant. Il ne savait pas toutes ces choses là.

Il entendit la porte de la cave s'ouvrir et il ne put qu'à peine retenir un sanglot. Il avait encore très mal et c'était trop tôt pour son maigre repas journalier. Il se roula au maximum au sol. Il voulait juste dormir un peu. Il voulait juste dormir et ne se réveiller que dans très longtemps. Parce que quand il dormait, il n'avait plus faim, il n'avait plus froid, ni mal. Il voulait juste dormir. Et peut-être qu'alors les anges viendraient le chercher comme ils l'avaient fait avec sa maman ...


	3. Questionnements et raisonnements

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï et le professeur Carter

Béta : BettyMars

Bon, visiblement le dernier OS ne vous a pas plu ... ça ne m'étonne pas trop car je n'étais pas très convaincue non plus. J'ai juste pensé que c'était un passage important car c'est un peu le départ de la fiction Simplicité… mais bon, promis, je referais plus un truc de ce genre par la suite !

D'ailleurs pour celui d'aujourd'hui, il est partie d'un petit délire entre Patmol25 (le monde d'Aleksandre Snape) et moi lorsque dans Simplicité, Lucius avait des problèmes de reproduction lapine… on avait un peu déconné là-dessus et finalement, je me suis promis de faire quelque chose. Mais ne voyant pas l'utilité de le mettre dans la fiction, c'est à ce moment là que j'ai eu l'idée des OS qui approfondiraient certaines choses^^. Honnêtement là, je sais pas qui est le plus à plaindre... moi et ma bêtise ? ou Severus ? ou Lucius ? ou Narcissa ? surement tous pour une raison ou une autre lol, mais ça devrait quand même vous ravir :)

Bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain pour le 4ème OS.

* * *

**Questionnements et raisonnements**

_Samedi 19 Septembre 1987._

Draco et Ioann se trouvaient dans le parc du Manoir Malfoy sous l'œil vigilant de Dobby. Maître Lucius lui avait confié la sécurité des deux garçons en lui promettant mille maux s'il leur arrivait quelque chose. Et depuis il suait à grosses gouttes. Oh bien sûr depuis presqu'un an, le Maître avait changé. Avec le Petit Maître il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus charmant, un père très attentif. Et avec le pauvre Dobby, il était plus tolérant. Mais il avait des rechutes par moment. Il était vrai qu'il ne lançait plus de _Doloris_ comme avant. Mais si jamais un malheur arrivait au Petit Maître et à son camarade, Dobby était sûr que cette fois il serait longuement torturé. Et puis il fallait bien avouer que les deux petits garçons n'étaient pas de nature très prudente. Le jeune Ioann était déjà tombé quatre fois. Deux dans une flaque de boue, une sur les dalles de la tonnelle et la dernière, il n'avait pas vu le petit rosier et était tombé dedans. Heureusement que Dobby veillait bien. Il avait eu le temps de métamorphoser toutes les épines de la plante en mousse. L'elfe se demanda si le fait que l'enfant était maigrichon jouait sur son équilibre.

Il sursauta avant d'attraper son oreille qu'il mordit férocement. Cette fois c'était le Petit Maître Draco qui venait de se prendre les pieds dans une motte de terre et qui avait été propulsé rapidement au sol. Un cri du deuxième garçon l'incita à se précipiter. Quand il arriva, les deux garçons étaient assis par terre et le plus jeune sanglotait doucement. Prêt à se ronger les doigts de la main gauche, Dobby chercha ce qui se passait pour qu'une telle réaction soit de mise. Il vit rapidement que le petit blond avait le nez en sang. Discrètement il soupira. Ça au moins, il pouvait gérer facilement sans que le Maître n'en sache rien. D'un sort il arrêta l'écoulement sanguin avant de lancer un sort de nettoyage. Puis il tendit un mouchoir propre au petit Russe afin qu'il sèche ses larmes. Deux minutes plus tard, les deux garçons couraient l'un après l'autre dans de grands cris, comme si rien ne s'était passé alors que Dobby, délaissa sa main gauche ensanglanté pour commencer à ronger la droite. Au bout d'un certain temps, la voix de la Maîtresse s'éleva, demandant aux enfants de revenir à l'intérieur pour le goûter. L'elfe soupira de soulagement, il allait pouvoir retourner à ses corvées habituelles sereinement.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le hall, Draco et Ioann étaient d'une saleté repoussante. Il avait plu pendant trois jours et le parc du Manoir était complètement détrempé. Ils coururent dans le salon pour manger mais furent stoppés par une canne qui leur bloqua le passage. Ils relevèrent les yeux pour tomber dans les yeux gris et autoritaires de Lucius. Ils se regardèrent un peu inquiets avant de rougir.

- Où comptez-vous aller ainsi, messieurs ?

- Manger le goûter, oncle Lus, répondit le Russe d'une petite voix.

- Je ne crois pas non.

- Pas le droit ? S'épouvanta Ioann en ouvrant grand les yeux.

Lucius le fixa de son même air sévère avant de secouer la tête en soupirant.

- Si, vous avez le droit. Mais pas avant de vous être au moins lavé les mains.

Draco frotta ses mains sur son pantalon avant de les montrer à son père.

- Mais on a les mains propres, regarde.

- Parce que tu crois que les essuyer sur un pantalon sale va les nettoyer ? Et où as-tu appris à te servir ainsi de tes vêtements, jeune homme ?

- Oncle Milo il le fait lui, répondit le blond d'une petite voix.

- Bien sûr, pour ce qui est de montrer le mauvais exemple, il est toujours là celui-là.

- Alors on fait quoi nous, L'cius ?

- Vous montez dans la salle de bain pour vous laver les mains. Et il serait bien qu'avant de redescendre, vous vous changiez.

- J'ai pas des vêtements ici moi.

- Tu n'as qu'à prendre ceux de Draco.

- Mais j'suis p'tit, moi.

- Et bien on arrangera ça après. Allez, maintenant vous montez, et au trot !

- Oui papa !

- Oui Oncle Lus !

Et les deux garçons reprirent leur course en direction de la salle de bain tout en se criant dessus pour aller plus vite. Lucius se massa les tempes en fermant les yeux. Il allait mourir d'une migraine carabinée avant ses trente cinq ans. Un petit rire clair n'arrangea pas son cas et un ricanement l'énerva.

- Tu veux une potion contre le mal de tête ?

- Rends-toi utile et fournis-moi en un stock ? Salazar, ils ne peuvent pas s'exprimer sans crier ?

- Ils s'amusent, commenta Narcissa.

- Ils peuvent le faire en silence !

- Quand ils sont silencieux c'est qu'ils préparent un mauvais coup, Lucius, je doute que tu veuilles réellement qu'ils le soient maintenant, lança sarcastiquement Severus.

- Ce sont des amours. Je suis contente qu'ils s'entendent si bien. Et puis, ils apprennent ensemble à s'amuser réellement, c'est très bien, compléta Narcissa d'une voix ferme avant de lancer un regard rempli de sous entendus. Leur innocence n'est que fraicheur dans ce monde bouleversé.

- Oui, c'est très bien, soupira Lucius, admettant qu'il était préférable de voir Draco crier ainsi que d'avoir peur de mal faire dans un coin. Mais vous ne m'enlèverez pas de la tête que ce sont des petits monstres.

- Evidemment, que crois-tu mon Chéri, _ton_ fils et le _sien_ ensemble, ils ne vont sûrement pas faire du tricot !

- Et maintenant tu contamines ma femme avec tes sarcasmes, râla Lucius en fusillant Severus du regard.

- Que veux-tu ? A force de coucher avec elle, j'ai forcément déteint sur elle.

- SEVERUS !

- QUOI ?

- C'était une blague, reprit Severus en levant les mains en signe de paix. Je m'excuse Narcissa, c'était déplacé.

- Et moi je n'ai pas le droit aux excuses ? Demanda froidement le Blond.

- Non, toi c'était bien trop drôle de te voir t'étranger comme si tu avais gobé une patate chaude.

- Je dirais qu'un maudit journaliste de ta connaissance a considérablement déteint sur toi. Le même humour noir. En attendant approche-toi de ma femme et je t'éviscère avec une petite cuillère en bois.

- J'ai une préférence pour les brunes à l'accent Russe. Ce n'est pas nouveau. En attendant, je vais monter voir les garçons. On ne les entend plus et j'ai peur de ce qu'ils pourraient être en train de faire.

Il se leva du siège sur lequel il était installé puis sortit du salon après avoir déposé sa tasse de thé sur la table. Dans le couloir il tendit l'oreille, mais aucun bruit n'arrivait à ses oreilles. Il soupira se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien avoir encore inventé. Il monta les marches suivant les traces de boue jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il allait ouvrir la porte quand il les entendit parler doucement. Curieux, il colla son oreille à la porte.

- Oui mais l'est grand, normal que c'est grand aussi. Moi j'suis tout petit que même tes chaussettes elles glissent de mes pieds.

- T'as raison. Et puis regarde, t'as aussi tes doigts tous petits. Les miens sont grands à côté.

- Oui mais Tatie Poppy elle dit que je deviens grand maintenant.

- Dis Ioann, ça aussi ça va grandir avec toi ? Demanda Draco en lui montrant les traces blanches que ses dents avaient imprimées, un an auparavant dans ses doigts.

Ioann regarda ses cicatrices. Il se rappelait qu'il s'était mordu très fort parce qu'il avait eu très peur de _Lui _quand _Il_ avait voulu l'emmener loin de son papa. Poppy n'avait jamais pu faire partir la morsure. Il passa un doigt le long de la cicatrice.

- Je crois. J'sais pas.

- Ça fait mal ?

- Non, plus mal depuis longtemps.

- Pourquoi ça reste là ? Moi quand j'ai un bobo, maman elle soigne, elle fait un bisou et j'ai plus rien du tout après.

- Papa l'a fait des bisous mais l'a dit que ça resterait toujours. Parce que j'ai mordu très fort.

- Et c'est toi qu'à fait ça là aussi ?

Draco toucha la longue cicatrice sur le flan de son frère.

- Non, c'était ... je sais plus mais ça faisait mal, beaucoup mal. Parce que j'étais vilain avant. Mais j'sais plus pourquoi.

- Mais t'es plus vilain maintenant hein ?

- Non. Papa y tape jamais.

- Parrain l'est gentil. Même quand papa il me faisait peur avant, l'était toujours gentil avec moi. Dis, tu crois que parrain il est comme papa ?

- Oui. Il est grand pareil.

- Alors nous aussi on sera grand pareil quand on sera grands.

- Non, toi tu seras plus grand. T'es toujours plus grand.

- Oui mais, regarde j'suis pareil que toi maintenant.

Severus se dit qu'il ne comprendrait sûrement jamais la façon de penser d'un enfant de cet âge. Mais il décida qu'il était plus que temps de rhabiller les deux garçons. Cela faisait bien assez de temps qu'ils étaient nus dans cette pièce. Deux petites frimousses se tournèrent vers lui d'un même mouvement.

- Alors les garçons, qu'est-ce que vous faites tous nus ?

- On voulait prendre une douche car la boue c'est sale.

- Et vous ne pouviez pas nous appeler pour vous aider ? Il me semble qu'Oncle Milo vous a interdit de vous doucher tout seul.

- On voulait pas déranger, papa. On voulait montrer qu'on est grand.

- Allez, passez à la douche, que je vous savonne avant que le goûter ne refroidisse.

Draco et Ioann grimpèrent dans la baignoire avec entrain avant que Severus ne règle l'eau et ne les passe dessous. Puis il attrapa deux gants dans le placard sous le lavabo qu'il leur tendit avec un pain de savon. Il les regarda se frotter le visage puis le ventre avec un sourire avant d'attraper un autre gant pour savonner lui-même derrière les oreilles, dans le dos et entre les orteils. Puis alors qu'il était remonté pour laver les fesses de son fils, Draco lui posa une question.

- Dis parrain, t'es grand comme papa toi ?

- Je crois oui. A quelques centimètres près nous avons la même taille.

- Alors ton zizi aussi il est très grand ? Demanda le blond en écarquillant les yeux.

Severus manqua de s'étouffer et lâcha le savon au fond de la baignoire en le regardant dans les yeux. Il avisa que son fils le regardait aussi avec attention, comme si la question était d'une importance capitale et que sa réponse allait changer la face du monde. Il laissa sa main fouiller l'eau à la recherche du savon afin que les garçons ne glissent pas dessus, tout en cherchant ce qu'il allait pouvoir répondre à cela. Merlin, rien ne lui sera donc épargné. Et pourtant il ne pensait pas avoir ce genre de discussion avant longtemps.

- Je ne sais pas Draco. Je n'ai jamais vu ton papa tout nu.

- Parc'que r'garde, Ioann et moi on a un zizi tout petit, mais c'est parce qu'on est pas aussi grand que papa. Toi t'es grand pareil, alors toi aussi tu dois avoir un grand zizi.

- Sûrement. Mais quand donc as-tu vu Lucius nu ? Demanda Severus, sachant très bien que le blond n'était pas du genre à se déshabiller devant qui que ce soit d'autre que sa femme.

- L'autre jour, c'était tôt et j'arrivais pas à dormir. Alors j'ai voulu aller voir maman dans sa chambre mais j'ai entendu papa qui avait mal dans la douche, alors je suis allé voir. Y devait avoir mal à son zizi car il était tout droit et papa le tenait et puis il faisait des bruits comme s'il avait mal. Et puis j'ai senti le chocolat que Dobby l'avait fait alors je suis allé manger car j'avais faim.

Severus ferma violemment les yeux en se pinçant le nez. Merlin. Lucius ne pouvait-il donc pas fermer la porte de la salle de bain à clé quand il avait recourt à ce genre de soulagement ? Pourquoi Salazar avait-il réveillé le garçon de bonne heure ce jour là ? Comment Lucius pouvait-il avoir une libido insatisfaite alors qu'il devait déjà épuiser Narcissa toutes les nuits ? Et pourquoi donc c'était toujours sur lui que de telles conversations arrivaient ? Il était définitivement maudit.

- Tu crois qu'il faut tirer dessus pour qui soit grand notre zizi ?

- Oh non, petit chenapans. N'allez pas vous faire mal à ce genre d'expérience. Et votre zizi grandira en même temps que vous alors laissez-le à sa place. On finit la douche.

Il donna une petite tape sur la main de Ioann qui tentait de tirer sur son pénis pour voir ce que ça faisait avant de se mettre à les rincer. Il se jura de tuer Lucius un jour ou l'autre pour son inconscience. D'un coup la conversation qu'il avait espionnée prenait tout un sens. Puis il les sécha avant de les envoyer dans la chambre pour les habiller. Draco attrapa lui-même ses vêtements qu'il enfila avec précaution. Comme un vrai petit lord. Sur cette pensée, Severus regarda dans la garde robe s'il trouvait des vêtements plus petits qui auraient pu aller à son fils. Finalement il se décida pour un pantalon plus petit et métamorphosa un mouchoir en bretelles. Il attrapa un slip pas trop grand puis il lui enfila une chemise trop longue qui fut maintenue avec le large pantalon par les bretelles. Ioann avait juste l'air de flotter au milieu d'un fatras de tissus. Le professeur de Potions s'agenouilla pour retrousser les jambes du pantalon pour qu'il ne marche pas dessus avant de lui enfiler les chaussettes définitivement trop grandes. Draco qui s'était assis sur le sol pour enfiler ses chaussures, se releva d'un bond et sautilla vers la porte, annonçant fortement qu'il avait faim.

Tous les trois descendirent au salon où Narcissa et Lucius ne durent qu'à leur bienséance de ne pas rire devant l'allure comique de Ioann. Les garçons s'installèrent autour de la table basse où un plateau les attendait avec deux verres de lait et quelques biscuits.

Severus se resservit une tasse de thé avant de s'asseoir en fusillant Lucius du regard. Celui-ci le regarda avec un air hautain tout en se demandant ce qu'il avait à lui reprocher. Narcissa se renseigna sur les activités récentes des enfants et l'homme en noir lui répondit vaguement qu'ils avaient décidé de prendre une douche pour plaire au Maître de maison. Celui-ci fit un petit sourire satisfait en se disant que de toute façon, les cheveux séchés et ébouriffés des deux donnaient déjà une grande indication sur ce qu'ils faisaient. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des cheveux en bataille de son fils. Salazar, son père devait se retourner dans sa tombe en voyant comment l'héritier de la famille s'affichait fièrement dans un aspect négligé. Rien que cela le conforta dans l'idée qu'il n'irait pas recoiffer le garçon. Et puis il s'accordait à merveille avec Ioann pour qui ses cheveux courts partaient encore plus dans tous les sens. Oui, les temps stricts au Manoir étaient définitivement révolus.

Severus se releva pour aller essuyer le menton de son fils alors que celui-ci avait fait le cochon avec son lait. Il entendit alors Draco pousser un petit cri avant de se lever et de se précipiter vers le buffet bas où sa cage à lapins était posée. Ioann se dégagea de ses mains pour le suivre.

- Descends, Pompon ! Descends ! S'écria Draco.

- Papa ! Papa ! Pompon y fait mal à Pomponnette !

Severus s'approcha et ferma violemment les yeux en soupirant. Non rien ne lui serait épargné aujourd'hui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon Cœur, Pompon ne fait pas mal à Pomponnette. Il lui montre juste qu'il l'aime très fort.

- Mais regarde ! Il tape sur elle !

- C'est parce qu'il est très amoureux.

- Severus ! Appela une voix sourde. Dois-je comprendre que tu m'as donné une potion sans effet pour ces lapins ?

- Non Lucius, la potion fait très bien effet. Mais elle stérilise les bestioles, elle ne leur enlève pas les pulsions primaires. Tu devrais le savoir, espèce d'animal !

Lucius le regarda avec étonnement. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour que Severus lui fasse ce genre de sous-entendus alors qu'il n'avait pas quitté son fauteuil ?

- Je ne te permets, insolent !

- Oh mais je vais me permettre, railla Severus, en s'avança vers lui après avoir invoqué une bulle de silence autour des enfants.

- Severus ? Tu sembles énervé, fit remarquer Narcissa.

- Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi donc je le serais ? Ah mais peut-être parce que les garçons sont en pleine phase de questionnement existentiel par la faute de cette espèce de dépravé.

- Comment cela ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Narcissa, tu diras à ton mari, qu'il serait de bon ton qu'il ferme la porte de la salle de bain à clé la prochaine fois. Cela lui évitera de se masturber devant son fils !

Bizarrement son humeur devint moqueuse en quelques instants. Sûrement parce que maintenant Lucius arborait une magnifique couleur cramoisie tout en ayant un air profondément choqué en le regardant. Narcissa n'était pas mieux sauf qu'elle fusillait du regard son époux.

- Quoi ? Mais comment ...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Draco n'a pas été choqué. Il a juste cru que tu avais très mal à ton _grand zizi_ parce que tu le tenais en gémissant.

- Lucius ! Comment tu as pu faire ça ?

- Enfin Narcissa, tu sais bien que ton homme est un obsédé notoire. Estime-toi heureuse qu'il se contente de sa main droite pour achever de se satisfaire sans aller voir ailleurs.

Etrangement, il fit un pas en arrière devant les deux regards assassins qu'il se prit. Il décida d'abdiquer et de revenir vers les garçons qui avaient ouvert la cage pour séparer les deux lapins. Il enleva le sortilège de silence alors que Draco lui attrapait la manche en lui montrant ce qu'il tenait.

- Regarde Parrain, Pompon aussi il a un grand zizi. Il a grandi vite, avant il était tout petit on le voyait pas.

Severus se demanda vraiment si on ne lui avait pas jeté un mauvais sort pour qu'il passe une telle journée. Mais il finit par sourire légèrement en coin.

- Ça arrive quand il veut montrer à Pomponnette combien il l'aime. C'est sa façon à lui de lui faire des bisous.

- Des bisous d'amoureux ? Comme papa et maman ils font toujours ?

- Hum ... Comme papa et maman ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil se demandant ce qui allait encore lui tomber dessus

- Oui, papa et maman ils sont souvent des bisous d'amoureux sur la bouche, que c'est beurk. Mais papa, lui, il montre pas son zizi à maman pour le faire, raisonna Draco en regardant Pompon en fronçant ses sourcils se demandant pourquoi il ne faisait pas des bisous avec la bouche.

- Je n'en doute pas, ricana l'homme en jetant un regard sans équivoque au couple dont le rouge aux joues commençait à gagner tout le visage.

- Papa, toi aussi tu faisais des bisous d'amoureux avec maman avant ?

- Oui mon Cœur, très souvent d'ailleurs.

Ioann pencha la tête sur le côté semblant réfléchir à tout cela alors qu'il caressait Pomponnette.

- Dis, tu crois que Charlie y fait aussi des bisous d'amoureux avec Dora ? Continua le plus jeune, stupéfiant son père.

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Il faudra que tu lui demandes.

- Dis Parrain, Pompon et Pomponnette, à force de faire des bisous, ils vont encore avoir des bébés comme dans les histoires avec les princes et les princesses ?

- Ils pourraient. Mais ils prennent une potion pour que ça n'arrive pas.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que sinon ils auraient beaucoup trop de bébés et ce ne serait pas bien.

- Mais papa, oncle Milo il dit qu'il faut faire des bisous d'amoureux pour qu'un bébé y vienne. Mais Pompon y fait des bisous pas sur la bouche lui.

Severus inspira fortement, non décidément rien de rien ne lui serait épargné.

- C'est vrai, mais tu sais, si Pompon ne fait pas des bisous avec la bouche, il fait des bisous pour avoir des bébés.

- Oh. Toi aussi t'as fait un bisou qui fait des bébés avec maman ?

- Oui, et tu es arrivé parmi nous.

- Et tout le monde sait faire les bisous qui fait des bébés ? Demanda Draco.

- Oui.

- Comment on fait alors ?

- Et bien ... , commença Severus avant de jeter un œil un peu plus loin. Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à ton papa de t'expliquer ?

- Parce qu'il sait pas bien faire. J'ai pas eu ma petite sœur alors c'est qu'il a pas bien fait.

Le Maître des Potions perdit un peu de sa bonne humeur. Il était vrai que Draco avait relativement bien pris la perte de sa petite sœur. Mais il n'avait visiblement pas tout compris. Et c'était bien mieux comme ça.

- Bien, alors des fois ton papa fait comme Pompon. Quand ils sont tout nus, il se met sur ta maman pour lui faire un bisou qui fait des bébés.

- SEVERUS ! S'écrièrent les époux Malfoy indignés.

- Oh comme l'autre soir quand j'arrivais pas à dormir et que maman était couché sur le canapé et que papa était couché sur elle et qu'ils étaient tout nu ?

Cette fois les deux blonds s'étouffèrent presque, horrifiés. Severus fixa l'enfant avec stupeur avant de relever les yeux sur les deux autres adultes, les regardant comme s'ils étaient des adolescents pris en faute. Si en plus ces deux là n'étaient pas capables de retenir leur instinct animal, il n'allait pas s'en sortir.

- Oui, comme ça tout à fait, grommela-t-il. Maintenant vous remettez les lapins dans leur cage. Et laissez-les se faire des mamours tranquillement. Ensuite vous irez jouer dans la chambre de Draco.

- Ouii, s'écria celui-ci. Puis on jouera aux grands. Comme ça on pourra faire qu'est-ce qu'on veut !

- « Ce qu'on veut », reprit Severus.

Les deux enfants déposèrent les lapins qu'ils enfermèrent à nouveau dans leur cage avant de se précipiter sur la porte pour l'ouvrir.

- Viens vite, Ioann, on va apprendre à faire des bisous qui font des bébés comme ça quand on sera grand on saura faire !

- Attend, Draco, pas si vite, mon pantalon et ma culotte ils tombent !

- Oh par tous les cieux ! Dobby ! S'écria Lucius après que les enfants soient partis.

- Oui Maître ? Demanda l'elfe en s'inclinant juste après son apparition.

- Tu restes avec les garçons et surtout, tu les empêches de ... de ...

- De quoi Lucius ? De faire des bisous qui font des bébés comme Narcissa et toi ? Peut-être que si tu faisais attention à ne pas donner le mauvais exemple, ce genre de situation n'arriverait pas.

- Dobby, tu les empêches de se déshabiller et de faire quoi que ce soit d'inconvenant.

- Ils ont six et sept ans, Lucius, ils ne feront rien d'inconvenant. A part peut-être de poser leur pantalon et de comparer leur sexe pour voir s'il grandit quand ils veulent faire des bisous.

- Voilà, Dobby, tu les empêches de faire ça ! S'épouvanta Lucius qui avait perdu toute contenance depuis quelques longues minutes.

- Bien Maître, répondit le serviteur en disparaissant et se demandant ce que ces deux petits garçons avaient encore été inventer.

- Bordel Severus, tu avais besoin de leur dire tout ça ?

- Et toi, tu avais besoin de copuler sous les yeux de ton fils ?

- Oh Merlin, mon bébé si petit ! S'effondra Narcissa, définitivement rouge de honte.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Narcissa, il n'est pas traumatisé. Et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il n'était jamais tombé sur des élèves de sixième ou septième année en train de se bécoter dans les couloirs. Vous deux par contre, niveau traumatisme, je n'en dirais pas autant, railla Severus.

- Toi ça n'a pas l'air de te choquer, grogna Lucius.

- Parce que tu crois que voir Ioann tirer sur son pénis pour voir si ainsi il est plus grand me remplit de joie ? Merlin, je ne pensais pas devoir aborder ce genre de sujet avec lui avant quelques bonnes années !

- Ils sont bien trop jeunes pour cela. Oh mais qu'avons-nous fait de travers pour que cela se passe ainsi ?

- Tu as juste épousé un obsédé notoire qui a plus d'hormones en ébullition que tous ces idiots d'élèves réunis.

- Je ne suis qu'un homme, tenta de se justifier l'homme en question.

- Et bien tu apprendras à te calmer. Tu viens de gagner un forfait abstinence d'un mois pour avoir tenté de pervertir notre fils par ton irréflexion !

- Un mois ? Tu veux ma mort ?

- Ce n'est pas la faute mais la sanction qu'il retient, ricana Severus.

- Maître ? Couina Dobby qui venait de réapparaitre. Dobby n'a pas pu empêcher les deux enfants d'enlever leurs vêtements Maître. Dobby va aller se taper la tête contre le chaudron bouillant dans la cuisine.

- Lucius, avertit Severus d'un regard noir.

- C'est bon Dobby, ne te tape pas. Par contre toi, espèce de moine sans libido, va récupérer ton fils et rentre chez toi avant qu'ils ne décident de mener plus loin leurs expériences.

Severus ricana en déposa un baiser sur la joue toujours échauffée de Narcissa. Puis il monta dans la chambre pour trouver les garçons en chaussettes, debout au milieu de la pièce, se demandant comment un zizi pouvait montrer qu'on était amoureux avant d'émettre toutes sortes d'hypothèses sur les bisous qui font des bébés. Le tout en tirant largement sur leurs pénis pour essayer de les faire tenir tous seuls comme Draco l'avait vu avec celui de son papa. Cette fois c'était sûr, le professeur était bon pour la migraine. Il entra dans la chambre tout en leur disant que Ioann et lui devaient rentrer. Il leur demanda de se rhabiller. Juste avant de partir, les deux garçons se firent un bisou sur la bouche avant de glousser.

- Parrain, tu crois qu'on va avoir un bébé avec Ioann ? On était tout nu et maintenant on a fait un bisou.

- Non, vous n'aurez pas de bébés. Les petits garçons ne peuvent pas avoir de bébés. Il faut un monsieur et une dame pour que cela fonctionne et il faut aussi être vieux.

- Ben alors pourquoi oncle Milo et oncle 'Rique ils font des bisous s'ils peuvent pas avoir des bébés ? Demanda Ioann.

- Ça c'est une bonne question. Et vous êtes trop petits pour avoir la réponse.

Il attrapa la main de Ioann qui fit un signe d'au revoir à Draco avant de partir. Le petit Russe sautillait à ses côtés avant de s'arrêter de temps en temps pour remonter son pantalon. Il était tout content d'avoir pu jouer au Manoir avec son grand frère. Et puis il avait appris plein de choses. Mais il se promit de demander à Charlie s'il savait faire les bisous qui font des bébés pour que Draco et lui sachent aussi faire. Comme ça ils seraient encore plus grands tous les deux.


	4. Des hauts et des bas

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï et Henrique.

Béta : BettyMars

Zarakinel, ravie de te retrouver sur mes écrits ;)

Bon, j'avais raison, l'OS de la semaine dernière vous a plu. Tant mieux :). Celui d'aujourd'hui joue sur toute une palette d'émotions. Il explique plusieurs choses que je n'ai pas développées dans Simplicité. Vous le reconnaitrez surement, mais cela débute le jour où Milo présente son petit ami à Severus et Ioann.

/ !\ Relations homosexuelles sous-entendues dans ce chapitre. Aucun détail mais si cela vous dérange, vous pouvez soit passer votre route, soit tenter de lire tout de même, mais alors ce sera en toute conscience des choses. Vous voici prévenus.

Petite news : j'ai déjà écrits 3 chapitres de la suite et ils ont tous été corrigés ! Et le chapitre 4 avance plutôt bien alors que le 5 se profile de plus en plus dans ma tête. Si c'est pas merveilleux tout ça :P

En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne journée et je vous donne rendez-vous mercredi prochain pour le 5ème et dernier OS avant la suite.

* * *

**Des hauts et des bas.**

_Dimanche 9 Novembre 1986._

Milo soupira. Il venait juste de se faire mettre dehors de sa propre cuisine. Tout ça parce que soi-disant, il dérangeait. C'était du n'importe quoi, jamais un petit bisou n'avait dérangé quelqu'un. Bon d'accord, c'était peut-être plus qu'un simple bisou. Mais qu'y pouvait-il si Henrique était tout simplement excitant et qu'il ne pouvait pas se retenir en sa présence ? Il regarda la pendule du salon en fronçant les sourcils. Alors qu'il allait commencer à s'inquiéter, la cheminée s'activa. Severus et Ioann venaient d'arriver.

- Bonjour, Milo. Excuse-nous de ce retard. Draco est malade et nous avons pris plus de temps pour nous préparer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda le Russe tout en embrassant avec tendresse son filleul.

- Des coliques. Rien de bien alarmant pour l'instant mais il n'a rien dit, donc il a fallu le rassurer et vérifier que les premières potions soient bien efficaces.

- Lui aussi il a bien changé. Il y a quelques mois, il se serait plaint pour la moindre bricole et maintenant il ne parle même pas de ses maux de ventre.

- Il a commencé à prendre sur lui le jour où il a décidé de veiller sur son petit frère. Enfin, il va passer une journée avec ses parents et Poppy sera là s'il en a besoin. Bien si tu nous présentais à ta perle rare.

- Il est en cuisine, assieds-toi je vais le chercher. Io, mon Ange, as-tu soif ?

- Non, oncle Milo.

Le Russe lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Il entra précautionneusement, de peur qu'un volcan brésilien n'entre en éruption. Mais tout était calme. Il se glissa derrière son homme, agrippa sa taille et lui souffla dans l'oreille.

- Milovan, je t'ai déjà dit de me laisser en paix !

- Je sais que tu es nerveux comme pas deux, mais nos invités sont là.

- Déjà ?

- Ils étaient même en retard.

- Mince, je suis en retard.

- Henrique, calme-toi, même si on mange dans une heure ce n'est pas important.

- Je sais, mais je vais rencontrer ta famille et c'est un peu angoissant.

- Ce n'est pas comme si je te présentais à mes parents. Au moins à ça tu y échapperas.

- Oui, mais c'est encore pire. Car c'est la famille que tu t'es choisie. Elle est bien plus importante.

- Alors ne les faisons pas attendre plus, Sev' n'est pas du genre patient, sauf avec son fils.

Un tendre baiser calma un peu le brésilien. Puis Milo lui attrapa la main et le dirigea vers le salon. Severus releva la tête pour voir les deux hommes arriver. Il se releva et toisa le nouvel arrivant avec mépris. Henrique se sentit rapetisser sous le regard noir du professeur. Comment cet homme, plus jeune, arrivait-il à le faire se sentir comme un enfant ayant fauté ? Et puis après tout c'était vrai, ce type était plus jeune que lui, il lui devait le respect ! Finalement il se redressa et le toisa également. Mentalement, Severus se fit la remarque que le journaliste avait au moins le mérite de ne pas céder à la facilité et de s'écraser devant lui. C'était déjà un bon point. Décidé à alléger l'atmosphère, Milo intervint.

- Bien, alors Henrique, voici Severus, mon frère, et Ioann, son fils. Ioann ,Sev', voici mon petit ami, Henrique.

- Bonjour. Je suis ravi de rencontrer enfin la famille de l'idiot qui me sert de petit ami.

- Hey ! Je ne suis pas un idiot ! S'indigna Milo.

- Tu as raison, tu es juste un crétin, railla Severus.

- Ok, si vous vous liguez contre moi, je vais au resto avec Ioann et je vous laisse seuls ici avec le rôti brûlé.

- Nom de Dieu, le rôti ! S'écria Henrique en se précipitant vers la cuisine.

Milo leva les bras au ciel alors que Severus le regardait avec un sourire en coin. D'une main impatiente, Ioann agrippa le pantalon de son père.

- Papa, pourquoi l'est parti ?

- Il n'est pas parti, Chaton, il s'est juste rappelé qu'il avait de la viande au four.

- Oh, parce que pas eu temps dire bonjour.

- Viens avec moi, Petit Ange, tu pourras lui dire bonjour, proposa Milo en lui tendant la main.

L'enfant hésita. Jusqu'à présent, son oncle et son père ne lui avait jamais présenté quelqu'un de méchant. Enfin presque, car il y avait eu Albus qui lui avait fait mal. Mais il était curieux. Aussi après un regard interrogateur à son père, il attrapa la main tendue. Les deux Russes se dirigèrent en cuisine où le brésilien s'activait pour limiter les dégâts. Quand il se retourna pour attraper le couteau à viande, il les remarqua enfin. Il sourit au clin d'œil de son homme avant de baisser les yeux vers l'enfant. Oh il le connaissait. Il avait vu beaucoup de photos de lui et surtout, il en avait beaucoup entendu parler. Mais il ne put que s'attendrir devant cette petite bouille curieuse et timide à la fois. Il abandonna un instant ses casseroles et vint s'accroupir devant lui.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Henrique. Et toi tu es Ioann, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vi. T'es l'amoureux d'oncle Milo ?

- Oui, je suis son amoureux.

L'enfant pencha la tête pour mieux le voir puis il s'approcha doucement pour lui déposer un bisou sur la joue avant de revenir en courant derrière les jambes de son parrain pour s'y cacher. Milo lui passa la main dans les cheveux en lui faisant un sourire avant de regarder l'autre journaliste avec joie. Le chemin serait encore long mais son filleul venait de l'accepter. Henrique se releva avec le sourire et finit de préparer son plat. Quand tout fut prêt, il lança un sort de conservation avant de gagner le salon où Severus se demandait s'il allait finir son dimanche seul.

Jusqu'à la viande, le repas fut silencieux. Bien que Milo tentait de combler les blanc et que Henrique essayait de détendre l'atmosphère. Ioann se contentait d'observer. Après tout, si son papa était froid c'était peut-être qu'il y avait une raison. Finalement quand la viande fut servie, le professeur se décida à ouvrir la bouche pour autre chose que manger.

- Je sais que je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur les relations de Milo, Monsieur Almeida, mais sachez que si vos intentions à son sujet ne sont pas sincères, vous aurez affaire à moi. Et je ne suis pas quelqu'un de gentil.

- Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions que de le duper. Et détrompez-vous, vous avez une place très importante dans sa vie. Et je vous respecte pour cela.

- Bien, répondit Severus en se détournant vers son assiette. Dans ce cas, peut-être pourriez-vous aussi apporter la sauce que vous avez oubliée en cuisine, la viande est un peu sèche.

- Severus, ne t'arrive-t-il donc jamais d'être un peu agréable avec les invités ?

- Ce n'est pas dans ma nature.

- Sans compter qu'il a raison, la viande est définitivement trop sèche, intervint Henrique.

- Moi veux faire pipi, coupa Ioann qui se tortillait sur sa chaise depuis déjà de longues minutes.

Il se retrouva avec trois regards se tournant vers lui et ne dut qu'à une grande maitrise de ne pas uriner d'angoisse sur son siège. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de baisser les yeux et de rougir fortement. Milo se leva pour l'emmener aux toilettes.

- Vous êtes très protecteur envers Milo.

- Comme je le suis avec toute ma famille.

- Je voulais vous remercier. D'accepter notre condition d'homosexuel.

- Tant que vous m'évitez les débordements de passion, cela ne me gène pas.

- Ce n'est pas dans ma nature. On risque souvent sa vie en s'affichant trop.

- Bien. Car je tiens quand même un peu à ce Russe de malheur. Et je sais que vous êtes important pour lui. Vous lui donner un équilibre qu'il n'avait jamais encore atteint. Et c'est bien pour lui.

- Dois-je en conclure que vous me donner une chance ?

- Vous avez aussi une bonne déduction comme qualité.

- Merci.

- Remerciez-moi encore une fois et je vous torture.

- Ravi d'être prévenu.

Un instant après, les deux Russes revinrent et le repas se finit tranquillement dans la bonne humeur. Milo ne perdait pas son sourire. Tout s'était bien passé.

o0o

_Samedi 13 Août 1988_.

Henrique souffla un grand coup avant de rouvrir les yeux. Il allait finir par lui arracher les yeux de la tête et de les lui faire gober afin de ne plus l'entendre.

- Bon, alors explique-moi comment on est censés faire !

- C'est simple. Tu laisses tout ça dans une boite en haut du placard et on n'en parle plus.

- Non mais tu crois quoi, Gabrilov ? Je ne vais pas te laisse diriger tout ainsi ! Alors non, je ne rangerais pas ça dans une boite !

- Mais Riri ...

- Déjà tu arrêtes avec ce surnom stupide, ensuite je resterai ferme la dessus.

- Bon, très bien, va pour les deux fauteuils. Mais le reste non !

- Sans compter qu'ils s'accordent très bien avec ta table basse et que les tiens sont bons à jeter. Quant au reste, tu sais très bien que j'étais dans un meublé, je n'ai donc pas grand-chose à part mes affaires personnelles.

- Pour ça je t'ai fait de la place dans mon armoire. Comme ça nos caleçons pourront cohabiter ensemble.

- Oui, bien sûr, et ils se feront la conversation autour d'un café en attendant qu'on les porte ? Railla le brésilien.

- Ah non, j'ai assez d'un ronchonneur pour me lancer des sarcasmes. Toi tu es censé me faire des câlins, gémit Milo d'une voix mi boudeuse, mi enfantine.

- Et si on laissait nos chaussettes faire connaissances le temps qu'on teste les ressorts de ton lit ?

- _Notre_ lit. Et c'est un programme qui me convient à merveille.

D'une démarche féline, Milo s'avança vers son amant avant qu'ils ne s'enlacent dans un baiser très prometteur. Mais voilà, rien ne se passe jamais comme on le prévoit. S'ils n'entendirent pas la cheminée s'activer, ils furent par contre rapidement dérangés par une voix hautaine et impatiente. Milo se rajusta rapidement avant de passer au salon. Il avait tout de même les joues colorées, les lèvres gonflées et la chemise mal remise.

- Gabrilov, mon fils vient de m'apprendre quelque chose que je n'apprécie guère.

- Quoi donc Lucius ?

Henrique arriva dans le salon à ce moment là. Lucius le regarda avec attention avant de revenir sur Milo. Celui-ci commença à se dire qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ne sentait pas bon dans cette scène.

- J'ai refixé ton armoire, Milo, mais tu feras attention tout de même, ce n'est que du provisoire, annonça Henrique, conscient que sa présence dans la chambre du Russe pouvait paraitre bien trop suspecte.

- Ne vous donnez pas la peine de donner des excuses, Monsieur Almeida. Votre accoutrement à tous les deux confirme les dires de Draco. Il a laissé échapper que vous emménagiez ensemble aujourd'hui. Or vu qu'il n'y a qu'une chambre, votre relation ne fait aucun doute. Ainsi vous êtes des immoraux. De ces dépravés qui s'abandonnent à un plaisir malsain. J'avais pourtant de l'estime pour vous. Mais cela est terminé. Ne vous approchez plus de Draco ni du reste de ma famille ou vous aurez à le regretter amèrement.

- Lucius attendez, vous ne ...

- Taisez-vous, Être vicié et pédophile. Vous ne méritez pas d'avoir le droit de m'adresser la parole. Je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir, ni l'un ni l'autre. L'accès à mon Manoir vous est maintenant refusé.

D'un air méprisant qu'il n'avait jamais affiché en la présence du Russe, Lucius repartit comme il était arrivé. Milo regarda, d'un air figé, la cheminée s'éteindre. Lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, il se dégagea fortement avant de s'enfermer dans la chambre. Depuis deux ans qu'il les connaissait, il avait appris à aimer cette famille. Et Draco en particulier de par son lien avec Ioann. Il aimait tant garder les deux garçons. Ils étaient si vifs et rafraichissants par leur candeur. La dernière insulte du blond l'avait profondément blessé. Il n'aimait pas Draco de cette façon là. Non, il aimait les hommes mais jamais il n'avait pensé à un enfant de cette façon là. C'était d'ailleurs une pensée abjecte qui le rendait malade.

Henrique avait suivi le Russe des yeux. Lui aussi avait été blessé par cette attaque. Il avait tellement l'habitude de l'acceptation de Severus et de Poppy que ce rejet était encore plus douloureux. Il s'accroupit devant la cheminée pour l'activer une nouvelle fois, annonçant l'Impasse du Tisseur, avant de faire basculer sa tête dans le foyer.

- Henrique ? Nous ne devions nous retrouver que demain n'est-ce pas ?

- Effectivement Severus, mais il vient de se passer quelque chose. Lucius a appris pour Milo et moi. Il nous a proprement insultés avant de nous interdire de nous approcher de Draco, de Narcissa et de lui.

- Merlin. Comment allez-vous ?

- C'est dur. Milo l'a très mal pris. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu à autant souffrir de son homosexualité. Lucius a sous-entendu que nous aimions Draco ou Ioann de façon plus sexuelle que nous devrions.

- Ce qui est totalement faux et idiot.

- Je sais que tu as confiance en Milo et j'espère que cette confiance m'inclue, mais je préfère confirmer que ce n'est pas le cas. Les garçons sont adorables. Et nous les aimons comme les neveux qu'ils sont, rien de plus rien de moins.

- Je sais. Je n'en ai jamais douté sinon je n'aurais jamais laissé Ioann avec vous deux. Occupe-toi de Milo, laisse moi faire pour Lucius, je vais attendre un peu qu'il prenne un peu de recul puis je lui parlerais de sa façon d'agir et de penser.

- Tu nous tiendras au courant ?

- Bien sûr. Sinon l'installation se passe bien ?

- J'ai réussi à lui faire jeter ses fauteuils pour mettre les miens à la place.

- Alléluia. Il était temps que ces horreurs disparaissent.

- Merci pour ton soutien.

- Ne me remercie pas. Je t'ai accepté dans la famille il y a deux ans. Et je défends toujours ma famille. Demain on ira pique-niquer au bord du lac. Prenez vos maillots de bain.

- Très bien, je transmets. A demain.

La communication fut coupée. Henrique soupira en se disant qu'ils avaient vraiment de la chance que Severus soit ouvert d'esprit. Ils avaient ainsi au moins quelqu'un sur qui se reposer quand la pression devenait trop fort, comme ce jour là. C'était un homme froid et peu affable à première vue, mais quand il décidait de donner sa confiance, il ne la trahissait pas. Le brésilien se releva. Il se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il ouvrit silencieusement. Son amant était debout devant la fenêtre, les bras croisés et le corps crispé. Il s'approcha de lui, entoura sa taille de ses bras avant d'enfouir sa tête dans son cou. Il y déposa un baiser avant de lui souffler dans l'oreille qu'il l'aimait. Milo trembla légèrement dans ses bras avant de soupirer et d'appuyer son dos plus fortement contre son torse.

- Severus va arrondir les angles avec Lucius. Il le connait bien, il saura lui parler.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui te blesse le plus ?

- Je me suis attaché au petit blondinet. Ne plus pouvoir l'approcher sera difficile. Surtout que cela l'éloignera de Ioann.

- Mais ?

- Mais ce sont ses paroles qui sont les plus douloureuses. Je sais ce que je suis. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Et toi non plus d'ailleurs. J'ai eu l'impression de me retrouver quinze ans plus tôt quand j'ai été mis à la porte de chez moi. Oh, bien sûr à l'époque je n'avais qu'Ivanna pour m'épauler, alors qu'aujourd'hui je t'ai, j'ai Severus et également Poppy, mais c'est douloureux de voir qu'en quinze ans les choses n'ont finalement pas tant changées que cela. Tu crois qu'un jour on nous regardera autrement que comme des erreurs de la nature, pervertis et sataniques ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais c'est à nous de prouver que nous ne sommes pas tous comme cela. C'est à nous de montrer que ce n'est pas parce qu'on aime une personne du même sexe que nous sommes différents des autres.

Finalement ils ne partirent pas sous la couette, comme ils en avaient eu l'intention avant l'intervention de Lucius. Mais ils passèrent le reste de la journée dans une atmosphère tendre et réconfortante, espérant que tout s'arrange au moins un petit peu.

o0o

_Dimanche 4 Septembre 1988._

Depuis que Lucius avait coupé les ponts avec eux quelques semaines plus tôt, Henrique et Milo avaient connu une sombre période. Le Russe, blessé, s'était légèrement renfermé sur lui-même. Il était toujours le même lorsqu'il y avait du monde autour de lui, bien qu'au fond de ses yeux, la lueur d'espièglerie s'était largement affaiblie. Mais quand ils étaient seuls chez eux, le Brésilien avait du mal à faire sortir son amant de son silence. Au bout d'une semaine, il avait d'ailleurs craqué et lui avait crié dessus qu'il se comportait comme un gamin. Deux semaines plus tard, il avait pris trois jours de congé afin de rentrer dans sa famille, argumentant qu'il en avait marre de l'ambiance froide. Et quand il était rentré, il avait trouvé Milo qui l'attendait assis dans la cuisine, un parchemin devant lui.

Le Russe avait beaucoup réfléchi. Avec l'arrivée de Ioann chez Severus, il avait une nouvelle fois changé de vie en venant s'installer à Londres dans un journal local. Il s'était mis à apprécier cette vie tranquille, très familiale qu'il n'avait jamais réellement connue, sauf lors de sa cohabitation avec Ivanna. L'attaque de Lucius lui avait fait prendre conscience quel que soit son mode de vie, un simple évènement pouvait tout changer. Il savait très bien que depuis leur emménagement, leur vie commune avec Henrique ne s'était jamais aussi mal passée. Et pourtant cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'ils étaient ensembles. Ils avaient entamé une relation car ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre et qu'ils ressentaient le besoin d'une relation stable. Au fil des mois, des ans, l'amour qui les unissait s'était affermi. Mais voilà, à cause d'un rejet, ils n'arrivaient même plus à communiquer, et Milo savait qu'il était temps pour lui d'évoluer une nouvelle fois.

Henrique passa la porte de la cuisine et il le regarda dans les yeux. Sans une parole, il s'assit en face de lui.

- Ta famille va bien ?

- Oui, ma mère t'embrasse.

- Tu as fait bon voyage ?

- Tu sais, par cheminette, le voyage est relativement rapide, même s'il est fatiguant sur de la longue distance.

- Oui, je sais.

Un silence pesant s'en suivit.

- Ecoute, finalement, je ne suis pas sûr qu'emménager ensemble soit une bonne idée. On n'arrive même plus à parler de la pluie et du beau temps, soupira le brésilien.

- Attends, avant de m'annoncer que tu veux me quitter ... non ne dis rien, c'est vraiment l'impression que tu me donnes. Donc avant ça, je dois d'abord te dire que je m'excuse. Ce que Lucius m'a dit, m'a beaucoup touché mais je n'aurais pas dû m'enfermer ainsi alors que toi aussi tu avais été souillé par ces paroles. Et pourtant, tu as mis cela de côté pour me soutenir. En fait je crois que je m'étais tellement imaginé que cette vie familiale était magnifique, que cet écueil m'a totalement ébranlé. J'ai pris une grande décision pendant ton absence.

- Cette fois c'est toi qui me donnes l'impression que tu vas me larguer, fit remarquer Henrique, anxieux.

- Tu veux qu'on se sépare ?

- Non.

- Moi non plus.

- Bien, au moins ça c'est rassurant. Quelle est cette décision ?

- Mon patron m'a fait une proposition d'avancement. Je l'ai acceptée. Je reprends l'international. Demain je prends la relève d'un collègue en Iran pour couvrir les évènements de ce début de paix.

- On se verra moins souvent.

- Au moins l'ambiance ne sera pas aussi lourde que ces derniers temps.

- Et puis les retrouvailles ne seront que meilleures, sourit Henrique.

- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Milo, si tu n'avais pas été dans l'international, on ne se serait jamais rencontré. Et puis, tu es un aventurier. Malgré tout ce que tu disais, tu aimais sillonner le monde. J'ai moins souffert de mon homosexualité que toi. Toute ma famille m'a accepté et m'a soutenu. Toi, tu l'as vécu beaucoup plus difficilement. Ce que Lucius a dit était inacceptable. Et si repartir en international me permet de retrouver le mec que j'aime et que j'ai perdu depuis trois semaines, alors j'adhère.

Un sourire complice apparut sur leurs lèvres. Finalement Milo se leva pour venir s'installer sur les genoux de son homme. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent fut passionné et les laissa pantelants alors que le désir les faisait frissonner. Estimant que la chambre était définitivement trop loin, ils décidèrent que la table de la cuisine serait largement à la hauteur de leurs espérances. Surtout que dès le lendemain, ils seraient séparés pour plusieurs jours, voire plus.

o0o

_Mardi 14 Février 1989._

Milo regarda sa sauce brûlée au fond de sa casserole. D'un coup il se fit l'effet d'être revenu au temps d'Ivanna, sauf que cette fois, c'était lui qui avait fait brûler le récipient. Il se demanda s'il arriverait un jour à lui redonner sa propreté originelle. Un sourire niais lui échappa. Oui, cette casserole était très certainement définitivement foutue mais bon sang, il avait pris son pied comme rarement ces derniers temps. Il fallait bien avouer que depuis Noël, il n'avait pu se retrouver plus de deux heures d'affilé avec Henrique car ils étaient tous les deux en mission à l'autre bout du globe. Mais ils avaient réussi à se retrouver pour la soirée, et pour les suivantes, car leurs vacances commençant trois jours plus tard, ils étaient revenus sur Londres pour rédiger et rendre leurs articles. Henrique avait été en retard, mais il ne s'en était pas offusqué. Il en avait profité pour lui préparer de bons petits plats. Mais dès l'instant où son amant était arrivé, il avait tout oublié dans une étreinte sportive et divinement satisfaisante. Cette Saint Valentin avait parfaitement bien commencée.

Depuis qu'il avait repris l'international, il avait retrouvé son élément. Sauf que cette fois, il avait un pied à terre avec un homme qui l'attendait s'il n'était lui aussi en mission. Sinon, il avait un frère et un neveu pour lui tenir compagnie. Et puis, il avait également une grande joie à retrouver un petit blondinet qui lui avait manqué pendant de longues semaines. Severus avait réussi, à force de persuasion et de chantage, à ramener Lucius et Narcissa à des sentiments meilleurs envers Henrique et lui. Oh, bien sûr, ils étaient toujours sur leurs gardes et pas à l'aise en leur compagnie. Mais au moins, ils les avaient autorisés à revoir Draco en la présence de l'un d'eux ou du professeur de Potions. Les deux journalistes avaient été déçus de ne pas avoir plus de confiance mais s'étaient fait une raison, se disant qu'au moins ils avaient la possibilité de revoir l'enfant.

Milo sortit de ses pensées en sentant une présence derrière lui et plus particulièrement la présence d'une main curieuse dans son pantalon. Décidant que sa casserole était définitivement morte et qu'ils trouveraient bien de quoi se sustenter dans le frigo plus tard, il se laissa entrainer dans un second round qui l'excitait déjà grandement. Henrique avait raison, l'un des grands avantages de moins se voir, était les retrouvailles bien plus intenses.

o0o

_Samedi 27 Mai 1989._

La bataille était serrée. Depuis quelques temps, les Mangemorts étaient bien plus violents et déchainés. Yaxley était mort trois mois plus tôt par ricochet d'un sort de mort. La couverture de Lucius avait sauté une semaine plus tôt, rendant ses autres collègues purement furieux. Ils venaient de comprendre que le blond les avait menés en bateau depuis plusieurs années. Il avait été mis à jour par les Carrow qui avaient déjà quelques doutes. Ils avaient bien connu la relation entre Lucius et Severus du temps de la guerre, et avaient trouvé étonnant que leur amitié se finisse aussi facilement. A force d'espionner ils avaient finalement compris le double jeu de leur leader. Tout simplement lorsque lors d'une rencontre imprévu entre Narcissa et le professeur de Potions, ces deux derniers avaient échangé des politesses envers leur famille respectives. Une grossière erreur de la part d'un ancien espion. Mais Severus avait légèrement baissé sa garde car Ioann avait été atteint de la rougeole à ce moment là. Yaxley avait eu raison, son fils était la faiblesse de Snape, sauf que cette fois, les conséquences avaient été subites par la famille Malfoy. Lucius avait manqué de se faire tuer lors de sa première sortie sur le Chemin de Traverse après cette découverte. Il n'avait dû son salut qu'à ses précieux réflexes. Et à l'arrivée de deux Aurors patrouillant dans le coin.

Mais là n'était pas le temps des souvenirs. Milo venait de se faire blesser au bras par un sort de découpe assez puissant. Cela faisait quelques minutes que Remus, Severus et lui-même avait réussi à coincer Greyback dans une ruelle en impasse. Le Mangemort ne pouvait pas s'échapper mais n'avait pas l'intention de baisser les armes. L'adrénaline aidant, il était à moitié transformé et ses crocs blessaient régulièrement ses lèvres, mêlant de plus en plus le sang à la salive dégoulinant de ses babines. Lupin lui lança un _Stupéfix_ qu'il évita avec agilité avant de trébucher, touché à la cheville par un sort cuisant du Russe. Mais il se releva prestement, lançant un _Doloris_ à Severus qui ne put l'éviter et tomba à genoux. Milo s'énerva et son _Expelliarmus_ envoya valser leur adversaire contre un mur. Remus en profita pour faire venir à lui sa baguette qu'il brisa avec jubilation. Mais Fenrir se releva et se jeta sur lui, le griffant et le mordant violemment. Le cri de l'ancien maraudeur aurait pu glacer le sang de n'importe qui, mais pas de Severus, ni de Milo que la colère portait totalement. Ce dernier sépara les deux combattants d'un sort, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu relancer une offensive, Severus profita de l'isolement et du léger étourdissement du loup pour lancer un _Avada Kedavra_. Le rayon vert frappa Greyback en pleine poitrine alors qu'il se relevait une nouvelle fois. Il s'effondra dans la poussière, un rictus mauvais sur ses lèvres.

Milo s'approcha de Severus pour vérifier qu'il allait bien. Celui-ci hocha la tête alors que sa main tremblait encore du _Doloris_. Puis il fit demi-tour, d'autres personnes étaient aux prises avec des Mangemorts, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à contempler le cadavre d'un meurtrier sanguinaire. Milo le regarda partir d'une démarche moins assurée qu'il ne voulait le montrer avant de s'accroupir aux côtés de Remus. Il était dans un sale état. Pas critique mais s'il ne se faisait pas soigner rapidement, il ne se remettrait jamais. Il activa son portoloin d'urgence. Une fois l'homme disparu, il se releva et lança un regard froid à Greyback. Il avait voulu grignoter son filleul, il n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait. D'un pas rapide, il rejoignit les combattants. La bataille n'était pas encore finie.

o0o

_Dimanche 10 Juin 1990._

Draco avait fêté ses dix ans cinq jours plus tôt. Lucius lui avait offert le dernier balai en date tout juste sorti sur le marché. Depuis, avec Ioann, ils passaient beaucoup de temps à voler et rien d'autre ne pouvait attirer leur attention. Aussi, Milo et Henrique, chez qui les enfants passaient la journée, avaient décidé, pour leur changer les idées, de les emmener dans une fête foraine Moldue. Et cela faisait maintenant dix minutes que Draco regardait avec une grimace toute cette animation bruyante.

- Pourquoi on est obligé de venir là ?

- Parce que tu verras, tu vas t'amuser comme un petit fou, petit Morveux.

- Nan c'est nul ! Ronchonna le blond.

- Allez, on va commencer par le train fantôme.

- C'est quoi ? Demanda Ioann.

- C'est un train dans lequel on monte et qui fait peur.

- Moi j'ai peur de rien.

- Mais tu vas te taire un peu, Draco. Si tu continues à râler, tu seras puni en rentrant à la maison, fit remarquer Henrique qui commençait à en avoir assez de l'entendre tout critiquer.

Le petit groupe s'avança vers le train fantôme et après avoir attendu dix autres minutes, ils prirent place dans un wagon, les plus jeunes devant, les deux adultes au milieu et trois adolescents Moldus derrière. Le wagon avança doucement et passa le premier panneau. Puis ce fut le noir. Un rire mauvais résonna tout autour d'eux.

- C'est nul, même Peeves il rit mieux que ça et plus fort.

- Draco ! Le reprit Milo avant de lui murmurer, il y a des Moldus ici, fais attention à ce que tu dis !

Puis un jeu de lumières sombres s'alluma, dévoilant des toiles d'araignées et des squelettes. Un spectre bondit devant eux. Ioann et Draco sursautèrent avant que le blond ne reprenne la parole.

- Même pas peur, bouda-t-il.

- Même que Miss Teigne elle est plus moche que ça encore ! Elle, elle fait vraiment peur et lui il ... aaaaaah !

Ioann n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une chose non identifiée lui tomba dessus. Pris de panique il secoua les bras dans tous les sens pour s'en débarrasser, frappant malencontreusement Draco au passage. Henrique l'aida à se libérer de la chauve souris en plastique tout en se moquant gentiment.

- Mais-eu ! Arrête te rire c'est pas drôle. Ça aurait pu être dangereux ! S'indigna l'enfant.

Milo le rassura en lui disant que rien n'était dangereux dans ce manège mais cela ne rassura pas le garçon qui finalement s'accrocha à son grand frère. Un couple de fantôme passa.

- A Poudlard les fantômes c'est des vrais, c'est pas des draps ! Ronchonna une nouvelle fois Draco s'attirant une tape sur la tête pour ne pas respecter les consignes face aux Moldus.

Mais cela ne le calma pas, et il marmonna encore un moment dans l'oreille de Ioann quand les deux journalistes se décidèrent à lui donner une leçon. Alors que le blond râlait après les sorcières costumées s'agitant devant eux, une horde de zombis tenta de monter dans le wagon. Ce fut ce moment là que Milo agit. Il attrapa les flans de l'enfant devant lui, tout en lui criant un « bouh » sonore dans l'oreille. Ne s'attendant pas à cette attaque surprise par l'arrière, Draco hurla tout en essayant de se lever alors qu'un zombi apparaissait devant lui. Il se rassit automatiquement tout en cachant sa tête dans ses bras. Ioann, qui avait eu peur de cette réaction extrême était en train de se faire dorloter par Henrique qui le rassurait en lui disant que c'était juste Milo qui jouait. Finalement quand ils descendirent du manège, Draco avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, une moue boudeuse ainsi qu'un air hautain et méprisant, piqué à son père, collé sur le visage. Milo voulut l'attraper pour le serrer dans ses bras pour le calmer mais il ne s'attira qu'un regard furieux de plus.

Henrique qui tenait la main du plus jeune, proposa de manger une barbe à papa. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux journalistes se partageaient la sucrerie alors que Ioann dévorait la sienne. C'était la première fois qu'il en mangeait mais il trouvait ça tout simplement délicieux. Draco boudant toujours, avait refusé d'en avoir une mais commençait à loucher avec remord sur celle de son petit frère. Celui-ci le remarquant, lui offrit de partager. Finalement le blond céda et en fut bien content car finalement, c'était délicieux. Et cela eu le mérite de dérider le boudeur.

Puis les deux adultes décidèrent de faire quelques tours d'autos tamponneuses. Les deux Russes dans une voiture, les deux autres dans une autre. Finalement ils y passèrent une bonne partie de l'après midi. Les garçons s'étant trouvé une passion pour tamponner tout le monde en tournant le volant dans tous les sens. Puis les deux journalistes décidèrent de calmer un peu l'ambiance et tous montèrent dans la grande roue. Ils purent ainsi profiter de la vue pour regarder la ville qui s'étendait devant eux. Du moins pour les enfants, les deux adultes en profitaient pour enlacer leurs doigts tout en se lançant des regards plein d'envie.

L'après midi passa rapidement. Tous les quatre se perdirent dans le labyrinthe de glace avant de monter sur les chevaux de bois. Henrique gagna un serpent en peluche à Ioann au tir à la carabine alors que Draco manqua la dernière boite du chambouletout en râlant comme le mauvais perdant qu'il était. Ils regardèrent un manège à sensation qui faisait fureur auprès d'une population d'adolescents et jeunes adultes et Milo dut bâillonner Ioann qui avait commencé à dire que ça volait moins haut qu'un balai mais qu'on pouvait aussi y avoir la tête à l'envers. Il avait oublié qu'ils étaient au milieu de Moldus. Quand l'heure du repas arriva, ils rentrèrent contents de leur journée. Même Draco avait finalement grandement apprécié cette sortie et demanda à leurs accompagnateurs s'ils pourraient y retourner. Milo rigola en lui ébouriffant les cheveux lui promettant qu'ils y retourneraient une prochaine fois.

o0o

_Dimanche 1er Septembre 1991._

A la porte de l'antre de Poppy, Severus gardait un œil sur son fils. Le temps avait passé si vite depuis que Milo l'avait contacté pour sauver Ioann du sort que Sergueï lui réservait. Dans un an le petit bout de chou ferait sa rentrée à Poudlard. Il lui semblait que c'était la veille qu'il avait eu la main broyé par Ivanna alors qu'elle tentait d'expulser son bébé. Il s'avança vers le professeur, posant sa main sur son épaule.

- Il a bien grandi notre Ioann, murmura-t-il en regardant l'enfant à la dérobée.

- Oui. Et dans un an il entrera chez les grands. Le temps passe vite.

- Il ne te manque plus qu'une femme à aimer.

- Je l'ai déjà. Elle est morte mais elle est définitivement accrochée à mon Cœur. Arrête donc un peu de vouloir me mettre en couple. Je suis heureux comme je suis. C'est tout.

- Je sais. Et finalement j'en suis heureux moi aussi. C'est idiot, mais je te respecte pour ne pas trahir la mémoire d'Ivanna.

- Alors pourquoi insistes-tu donc toujours autant ?

- Pour t'embêter.

- Crétin !

- Sale type !

- Pervers !

- Et voilà, à chaque fois ça me retombe dessus, répondit Milo de façon théâtrale.

- Quand vous aurez fini de vous dire des mots d'amour dans mon infirmerie, vous penserez peut-être à avancer. Le banquet ne va pas tarder et il me semble, mon cher Milovan, qu'un brésilien doit revenir d'Amazonie sous peu. Allez donc lui préparer une soirée en amoureux. Et vous Severus, allez donc chercher Ioann, il serait dommage de rater la répartition de votre filleul.

- Il finira dans ma Maison, comment pourrait-il en être autrement. Alors même si je suis un peu en retard ...

- Pensez comme il sera déçu que vous ne soyez pas là !

- Bien bien ! Se résigna Severus en roulant des yeux.

- Bon, moi je vous abandonne. A dimanche prochain Sev', n'oublie pas que vous venez manger à la maison.

- Je n'ai pas oublié.

Milo embrassa Poppy sur la joue avant d'appeler Ioann pour lui dire au revoir. L'enfant trottina vers lui. Il le serra fortement dans ses bras avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux et de gagner la cheminée. Arrivé dans son salon, il avisa le reste de pizza de la veille qui trainait sur la petite table en plissant le nez. L'appartement avait bien besoin d'être aéré avant le retour de son amant.

Après avoir ouvert les fenêtres, descendu les poubelles et changé les draps, il revint en cuisine pour mettre le rôti au four. Pendant ce temps là il prépara une purée de potimarron avant de s'attaquer à la salade de fruits exotiques qu'il avait prévue. Il avait demandé à sa presque belle-mère de lui envoyer des fruits de son jardin pour combler son fils. Ce qu'elle fit avec plaisir, vu qu'elle adorait le petit ami de Henrique. Puis quand tout fut mis en attente sous sort de conservation, il s'activa dans le salon, sortant le service en porcelaine, le service en cristal et les chandelles. Il ne l'avait pas vu de tout l'été et avait même perdu le contact pendant plus de deux semaines. Deux semaines atroces où il avait angoissé de le savoir aux mains de quelconques rebelles. Ou même mort. Puis il avait eu de ses nouvelles, rapides, mais le rassurant sur sa sécurité. Et depuis, il n'avait qu'une hâte, le voir revenir pour le serrer dans ses bras et se rassurer totalement.

La nuit était maintenant tombée. Il ferma les volets, alluma la chaine hifi et attrapa un livre avant de s'installer sur le canapé. Il était plus de vingt et une heures lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il se leva précipitamment, pour se poster devant Henrique. Il avait perdu du poids et donnait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormir d'une semaine, mais son sourire fit bondir son cœur. Milo attrapa son visage en coupe, soufflant sur ses lèvres qu'il l'aimait avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Le repas, les chandelles, le bain moussant, leurs futurs ébats, tout cela n'avait plus d'importance. Son homme était rentré en un seul morceau. C'était tout ce qui comptait.


	5. Horreur et Damnation

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï et le professeur Carter

Béta : BettyMars

Zarakinel, ravie de voir que tu es de retour, merci pour tes reviews :). Merci également Caro06 de me laisser ton avis sur chaque chapitre, c'est plus plaisir de les lire.

L'OS précédent semble vous avoir plu. J'avoue que je n'ai pas pu approfondir plus que cela la relation entre Milo et Henrique dans Simplicité mais que j'avais envie de vous les montrer un peu au quotidien, avec les problèmes qu'une relation homosexuelle peut entrainer.

Pour l'OS d'aujourd'hui, le cinquième et dernier avant la suite, on change encore un peu d'ambiance. Cette fois Ioann et Severus sont totalement sous les feux des projecteurs. Comme vous le comprendrez très vite, c'est juste avant l'arrivée de Ioann à Poudlard en tant qu'élève. D'ailleurs j'ai un moment hésité à faire passer cet OS en prologue de la suite, mais finalement, sur conseil de ma beta, je l'ai laissé dans sa forme première (il faut dire qu'après m'avoir fusillé du regard pour avoir « osé faire ça » son esprit sadique à repris le dessus et elle à tenu à ce que vous aussi vous vous indignez lol). Mais il n'empêche qu'il est très lié avec la suite car je m'appuie sur certains éléments de ce chapitre.

En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Horreur et Damnation.**

_Lundi 31 Aout 1992._

Le Chemin de Traverse était bondé. Toutes les familles venaient faire leurs courses de dernières minutes en prévision de la nouvelle rentrée. Des cris, des rires et des braillements couvraient les soupirs las des parents. Un troupeau d'enfants était agglutiné devant la vitrine du magasin de Quidditch pour voir le nouveau Nimbus 2001. Avec un reniflement dédaigneux, Severus allongea le pas afin d'arriver chez l'apothicaire sans trainer plus que de nécessaire. Ce n'était pas nouveau, il n'aimait pas la foule. Mais une pression à l'arrière de sa robe le fit ralentir.

- Papa attend, tu vas trop vite.

- Dépêche-toi Ioann.

- Oui mais y a trop de monde, j'arrive pas à te suivre sans me faire bousculer.

Severus s'arrêta en soupirant avant de passer une main autour des épaules de son fils et de reprendre la route en le poussant légèrement en avant. Il aurait voulu faire les achats un autre jour mais il n'avait pas encore eu le temps. Il n'avait pas voulu que Ioann accompagne Draco une dizaine de jours plus tôt car il avait tenu à être avec lui pour ses premières courses pour Poudlard. Mais du coup, il n'avait pas pu éviter la foule. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la boutique. Severus disparut dans les rayons alors que le garçon tentait de reprendre son souffle. Il maudit Merlin de l'avoir fait de petite taille l'obligeant à souvent courir pour suivre le pas précipité de son père. Haletant toujours il regarda autour de lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de grand-chose dans ce magasin. Avec un petit sourire, il se dit que c'était l'avantage d'être le fils du professeur de Potions : il avait tout ce qu'il fallait à la maison. Mais il grimaça en se souvenant pourquoi celui-ci devait refaire son stock d'ingrédients. Depuis deux mois il avait droit à des cours particuliers afin de connaitre le programme de première année. Sauf que c'était les vacances et qu'il préférait jouer avec Draco que de rester enfermé dans le laboratoire derrière un chaudron. Aussi il n'était pas très assidu et avait lapidé une bonne partie de l'armoire à ingrédients dans des décoctions loupées.

D'ailleurs cela énervait assez son père. Avoir un fils qui faisait sauter les chaudrons à la mode Londubat n'était pas bon pour son égo. Ioann grimaça avant de rougir. Lors de la dernière leçon, il avait fait exprès de rater sa potion. Il avait alors récolté une fessée et l'obligation de lui remettre un parchemin sur la potion qu'il avait ratée. Pas que la correction fût douloureuse, mais passablement humiliante. Il savait que son père n'aimait pas les corrections corporelles à cause de son passé. Mais il détournait toujours les punitions de façon à ce que la douleur apparaisse sur son égo et non sur son corps. Et se prendre la fessée devant Draco avait été assez humiliant pour qu'il ne tente pas de refaire une bêtise pour l'instant. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans un rayon, puis dans un autre. Un sentiment de peur lui serra la gorge.

- Papa ? Papa, tu es où ? Papa ?

Il chercha dans les rayons fébrilement en l'appelant sans le trouver. Cette fois il paniquait. Où était son père ? Etait-il parti sans lui ? Malgré les années, la peur de le perdre ne l'avait pas quitté. Et alors qu'il regardait dans le dernier rayonnage, des larmes perlèrent dans ses yeux. Il était tout seul. Il fit marche arrière, tout en regardant bien partout. D'un coup il sursauta en sentant des mains se poser sur ses épaules. Il se tourna d'un bond et croisa le regard de son père, il laissa échapper un léger sanglot avant de se jeter contre lui.

- Je suis là Ioann. Je suis juste allé avec le marchand dans sa réserve, il avait quelque chose pour moi. Je ne pars pas sans toi mon Cœur.

- Je sais mais ...

- Mais tu as eu peur quand même. Ce n'est pas grave. Allez, c'est fini. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. On va aller te chercher des uniformes maintenant.

Ioann toujours blotti dans ses bras hocha juste de la tête pour acquiescer. Severus lui frotta doucement le dos. Il aurait dû se douter que cela ce passerait ainsi. Se retrouver seul était une phobie pour l'enfant. Il aurait dû lui dire où il allait, mais il n'y avait plus pensé. Une erreur grossière de sa part. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortaient dans la ruelle, côte à côte en direction du magasin de Mme Guipure.

Ioann était bien content finalement de ne pas faire ses achats avec son grand frère. Draco était terrible quand il s'agissait de vêtements. Alors que lui, ce n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé. Il n'avait jamais eu à se soucier plus que de nécessaire de sa tenue. Un flash. Lui plus jeune, plus petit, vêtu d'un simple tee-shirt sale et déchiré. Un frisson le parcourut. Mauvais souvenir. Une main passa dans ses cheveux le ramenant dans la réalité. Il leva la tête pour tomber dans les yeux légèrement inquiets de son père. Il lui fit un petit sourire qu'il voulut rassurant.

Severus avait bien vu l'air de l'enfant s'assombrir. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il passait dans sa petite tête de linotte, mais lorsqu'il avait ce regard si triste, il était presque sûr que Sergueï n'était pas loin. Pour lui changer les idées, il le poussa sur le tabouret et d'une voix froide, ordonna à la couturière de s'occuper de sa garde robe. Ils avaient encore les livres à acheter, ainsi que des fournitures telles que les parchemins et plumes. Ils devraient également passer chercher du produit pour son balai car même s'il n'avait pas le droit de jouer au Quidditch, il n'était pas question de le priver de voler alors qu'il le faisait sans contrainte jusqu'à présent. Et Albus n'aurait rien à opposer alors que son cher survivant faisait partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor depuis presque un an alors que le règlement ne lui aurait normalement pas permis. Il reporta son attention sur le garçon qui n'était pas tout à fait à son aise. Il n'avait jamais apprécié ce genre de magasinage. Il était toujours prudent avec les gens qu'il ne connaissait pas et ne se détendait pas facilement, mais ce qu'il détestait le plus, c'était rester ainsi sans bouger alors qu'on s'affairait autour de lui. Et quand c'était pour des vêtements c'était pire. Severus sourit légèrement. Ioann avait tendance à prendre le premier vêtement qui lui tombait sous la main sans faire attention à ce que c'était ni si les couleurs s'accordaient. Draco en était malade à chaque fois.

Finalement la couturière finit de prendre ses relevés et l'autorisa à descendre de son tabouret au grand soulagement de l'enfant. Ayant beaucoup de monde, elle proposa au professeur de lui faire parvenir ses achats par hibou à Poudlard dans la soirée. Severus accepta non sans laisser une remarque déplaisante au passage avant de régler et de sortir du magasin.

o0o

Chez Fleury et Bott, ce ne fut pas des plus simples pour avancer dans les rayonnages. Autant Severus n'avait pas trop de problème, son visage fermé et son regard noir dissuadaient beaucoup de gens et d'élèves de venir trop près de lui. Autant pour Ioann se fut plus difficile. Etant déjà de petite taille, il avait tendance à se faire marcher dessus. Mais il avait aussi hérité des traits adoucis de sa mère, ce qui lui donnait une bouille adorable alors qu'il aurait voulu avoir le même regard paralysant que son père. Et à cet instant plus qu'à l'ordinaire, alors qu'une armoire à glace venait de le percuter, l'envoyant valser au sol.

- Regarde où tu vas microbe. Dégage de mon chemin.

- Désolé, mais c'est vous qui m'a ...

- Un problème ? Tu veux que je te montre comment tu dois me parler ?

Ioann regarda avec une peur très évidente le garçon en face de lui. On aurait dit un bœuf et ses yeux coléreux ne le mettaient pas en confiance. Ni sa poigne. Il grimaça quand il lui agrippa le bras fortement.

- Alors écoute-moi bien. Tu n'es qu'un minuscule insecte à mes yeux. Je pourrais t'assommer rien que toussant. Alors ne me parle plus, ne me regarde plus et surtout, sale morveux, tu ne m'approches plus.

Ioann déglutit difficilement. Il voulait bien mettre en application ce dernier ordre, mais vu que l'autre le tenait toujours, c'était assez difficile. Et bizarrement, la façon dont il l'avait appelé « morveux » n'était pas aussi agréable que lorsque Milo le disait à Draco. Non c'était insultant, comme lorsque Sergueï lui parlait. Une nouvelle fois, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes sous le regard ravi de l'armoire à glace.

- Monsieur Warrington, je vous conseille vivement de lâcher mon fils si vous ne voulez pas avoir affaire à moi.

La voix froide de Severus attira le silence dans le rayon. Le garçon, Warrington, se figea, avant de se retourner.

- Pro ... professeur Snape ?

- De toute évidence. Maintenant si vous ne libérez pas mon fils immédiatement, Serpentard va commencer l'année avec un décompte négatif de ses points et vous avec la plus longue retenue de l'histoire.

- Dé ... solé Pro ... fesseur, bafouilla Warrington en lâchant Ioann. Je ne l'avais pas reconnu.

- Alors achetez-vous des lunettes. Cela fait maintenant trois ans que vous le côtoyez à Poudlard, il serait temps que vous vous rappeliez de lui.

- Oui Professeur. Je saurais maintenant. Passez une bonne journée.

- Un instant. Il me semble que vous deviez des excuses à mon fils, jeune homme.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur.

- Tout comme vous vous excusez de l'avoir agressé verbalement et physiquement.

- Je n'ai pas serré fort professeur, se défendit l'élève.

- Ioann, remonte ta manche s'il te plait.

L'enfant s'essuya rapidement les larmes avant de remonter sa manche comme on le lui avait demandé. Quelques cris d'indignation étouffés retentirent alors qu'une large marque violette sur son bras blanc était exposée à la vue de tous.

- Vous disiez, Monsieur Warrington ?

- Je ... je ne pensez pas que ... Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, je ...

- Pas à moi. C'est à lui que vous devez des excuses. Et il se nomme Ioann.

- Je m'excuse Ioann, de t'avoir fait mal, de t'avoir agressé et de t'avoir fait peur.

- Et vous ne le recommencerez plus.

- Et je ne le recommencerais pas.

- Et vous serez le premier à le défendre lorsqu'il sera en mauvais posture à Poudlard.

- Mais ... d'accord, je serais le premier à te défendre si t'es en mauvaise posture à l'école.

- Je ... bien ... d'accord ... , hésita Ioann, toujours un peu bousculé par la scène qui venait de se jouer.

- Bien. Et vous passerez tous les soirs des deux prochaines semaines en compagnie de Rusard, pour vous apprendre à vous en prendre à plus jeune et plus petit que vous. Je vous aurais également à l'œil. Voici qui est réglé. Viens Ioann, j'ai ton livre d'Enchantement et de Métamorphose mais il te faut les autres.

Severus attrapa la main de son fils, fermement mais tout de même avec tendresse. Il l'entraina avec lui, écartant un chemin dans la foule d'un regard noir. Puis arrivés dans un coin moins fréquenté, il se retourna vers l'enfant.

- Comment te sens-tu, Chaton ?

- Ça va. J'ai un peu mal à mon bras mais ça va. Il m'a surtout fait peur sur le coup.

- Je te soignerais à la maison mais prends déjà cette potion antidouleur.

- Désolé papa.

- Pour quoi ?

- Parce que je sais pas me défendre. Que je peux pas m'empêcher de pleurer comme un bébé. J'suis pas un garçon très fort.

- Ioann, regarde-moi. Tu as raison, tu n'es pas un garçon très fort, mais ça viendra avec de l'entrainement. Tu n'as pas réussi à te défendre contre lui. Mais tu n'as que onze ans et il était bien plus grand que toi. Tu te serais fait bien plus mal en voulant l'affronter. Et pleurer n'est pas une honte. On en a déjà parlé. Maintenant tu me fais un sourire et on va continuer nos courses car il nous reste encore beaucoup de choses à faire.

- Oui papa. Dis, tu m'apprendras ?

- T'apprendre quoi ?

- A être comme toi. Toi personne t'embête.

- Tu apprendras avec le temps. Et je t'aiderais. Mais j'espère que tu y mettras plus d'enthousiasme que pour tes cours de potions.

Ioann rougit sous la remarque. Mais le regard de son père n'était pas fâché. Il était malicieux. Le garçon soupira avant de lui adresser un grand sourire lui promettant qu'il serait un élève très attentif. Severus roula des yeux, sachant très bien ce que valait ce genre de promesses. Aussi lui donna-t-il une petite tape sur les fesses pour qu'il s'occupe de ses livres de cours sans provoquer d'autres esclandres.

o0o

Un peu plus tard, le futur élève de Poudlard se demandait comme il allait faire pour porter tous ses livres. Qu'allait-il donc faire de tous ces livres de DCFM ? Le professeur Lockhart comptait-il réellement leur apprendre tout ça en une seule année. Surtout qu'il avait visiblement demandé la même chose à toutes les années. En attendant il jeta un regard agacé à la pile des sept livres posée devant lui. Il tenait déjà son livre de Botanique et d'Histoire de la Magie. Encore une fois il vit l'avantage d'être le fils du professeur de Potions car il n'avait pas à acheter un livre qu'ils avaient déjà dans la bibliothèque. Mais cela ne résolut pas son problème. Il allait devoir transporter neuf livres jusqu'à son père au milieu de la foule. Déjà la quantité quand il n'y avait personne n'était pas un avantage alors là ... Et s'il allait retrouver son père pour qu'il l'aide, il se ferait moquer d'être un bébé. Oh bien sûr ce serait gentiment, mais quand même. Il retroussa son nez et fronça les sourcils. Finalement son visage s'éclaira. Il enleva sa cape qu'il étala au sol avant d'y déposer tous ses livres. Puis il attrapa les coins qu'il tint fermement dans ses poings tout en se dirigeant tout fier vers son père.

Severus le vit arriver en haussant un sourcil. Qu'avait-il encore été inventer. Quand l'enfant se posta devant lui, il déposa son fardeau au sol avec un soupir de soulagement.

- Peux-tu me dire ce que tu fais ?

- Ben il y avait trop de livres, je savais pas comment les porter alors j'ai utilisé ma cape, répondit-il en haussant les épaule.

- Et tu ne pouvais pas me demander de t'aider ?

- Tu te serais moqué car j'étais pas capable de les porter tout seul.

- Quelle horreur, effectivement. Mais tu aurais pu abimer tes livres avant même de les avoir achetés.

- Oh. J'avais pourtant pensé que c'était plus simple.

- C'est bien le problème, tu ne penses pas correctement. Enfin ce n'est pas grave, les livres ne sont pas abimés c'est le principal. Et on ne boude pas jeune homme.

- Je boude pas ! Bouda Ioann en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Voyez vous ça, ricana son père. Allez, maintenant tu arrêtes ça sinon on rentre sans passer au magasin de Quidditch.

- De toute façon, j'aurais pas le droit de me servir de mon balai cette année, alors, c'est pas grave.

- Que crois-tu ... Fais donc un peu honneur à ton esprit Serpentard. Tu n'as pas le droit d'être dans l'équipe de Quidditch, mais je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait t'empêcher de voler avec tes camarades ou Draco comme tu le faisais encore il y a deux mois. Ce serait un manquement niveau éducation de la part des professeurs de te l'interdire alors qu'ils te l'autorisaient jusqu'à maintenant. Tu n'as rien fait qui mérite cette punition.

- Ah ben oui alors ! Et puis j'ai Mamie et Tatie qui seront sûrement d'accord aussi.

- Tout à fait. Bien, je m'occupe de tous ces livres, va donc te chercher un livre que tu pourras lire le soir en te couchant.

- Merci papa !

Ioann l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se précipiter au travers des autres clients afin d'arriver là où il voulait. Il regarda les couvertures avant d'ouvrir quelques ouvrages. Puis il fit son choix, un livre sur les dragons, et revint vers Severus, les yeux pétillants de joie, le livre serré contre lui. Le professeur approuva son choix et ils allèrent payer.

o0o

Ils passèrent rapidement à la papèterie pour compléter leur stock de parchemins, encres et autres fournitures avant d'aller au magasin de Quidditch. Il y avait toujours autant de monde en devanture mais Severus calma les ardeurs des badauds d'un regard. Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps. Juste le temps de prendre le nécessaire pour balai. Après tout, Lucius avait clairement indiqué qu'il offrirait un Nimbus 2001 à Draco et à toute l'équipe de Serpentard. Ioann aurait donc tout le loisir de le regarder et de l'utiliser au calme à Poudlard.

- Mon Cœur, je crois que nous avons presque fini. Nous avons toutes tes fournitures scolaires. Pour ton nécessaire de potions, tu prendras ce qu'il te faut dans mon laboratoire. Pas la peine d'en acheter d'autres.

- Il était temps qu'on ait fini. Je suis fatigué avec tout ce monde.

- Il nous reste encore une chose à acheter.

- Quoi ? Demanda Ioann en regardant la liste. Non on a tout. Sauf si tu veux m'acheter un chat, un crapaud ou un hibou.

- Stupide enfant. De plus tu as déjà un animal, c'est bien suffisant. Que lis-tu juste sous le mot « fournitures » ?

- Oh ! Ma baguette !

- Effectivement. Je pense que c'est un élément qui mérite qu'on prenne encore un peu de temps.

Ioann se fustigeait mentalement. Comment avait-il pu oublier sa baguette ? Il se força à se recentrer sur le présent car mine de rien, son père avait pris pas mal d'avance. Il courut pour le rattraper avant de regarder en rosissant la devanture de chez Ollivander. Il ne l'avouerait sûrement pas à son père avant longtemps mais il avait déjà utilisé la baguette de Draco à plusieurs reprises et il avait beaucoup aimé ce qu'il avait ressenti. Evidement, il côtoyait la magie depuis qu'il avait cinq ans mais en faire était bien plus excitant. Ils entrèrent dans le magasin étroit et délabré faisant tinter la cloche à l'entrée. Ioann laissa son regard courir le long des piles de petites boites montant jusqu'au plafond. Il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter quand le gérant du magasin arriva devant eux.

- Bonjour Monsieur Ollivander.

- Bonjour Professeur Snape. Bonjour Monsieur Snape.

- Bonjour Monsieur.

- Bien, alors voyons voir quelle baguette va vous choisir. De quelle main tenez- vous votre baguette ?

- Je n'ai pas encore de baguette monsieur. Mais je pense que je la tiendrais plutôt de la main droite.

Severus releva le coin de la bouche dans un rictus moqueur. La réplique n'était pas assez insolente pour qu'elle soit reprise, mais montrait clairement qu'il savait réfléchir. Mais Ollivander ne releva pas. Il lui fit tendre le bras afin de prendre toutes les mesures nécessaires avec un ruban ensorcelé. Ioann se demanda en quoi son tour de tête ou l'écartement de ses narines allait jouer un rôle dans le choix de sa baguette mais n'en fit pas la remarque.

- Chaque baguette renferme des substances magiques très puissantes, Monsieur Snape, et la diversité des animaux fournissant les crins de licornes, les plumes de phœnix et des nerfs de ventricule de dragons, fait que chaque baguette est unique. Bien, essayons celle-ci, bois de houx, nerf de ventricule de dragon, 21.5 cm, flexible. Agitez-là.

Ioann obéit et sursauta lorsqu'une des piles de boites s'effondra au sol en réponse. Il reposa précipitamment la baguette dans sa boite, légèrement honteux.

- Non, ça ne va pas. Voyons voir celle-ci : bois de saule, plume de phœnix, 23 cm, facile à manier.

Ioann l'attrapa avec prudence et l'agita. Mais seule une colonne de fumée s'en échappa. Il ne comprenait pas, pourtant la baguette de Draco avait bien réagi avec lui, pourquoi ces deux ci ne fonctionnaient-elle pas ? Peut-être parce qu'avec Draco il tentait de lancer des sorts alors qu' là il ne faisait que l'agiter. Il ne se questionna pas plus.

- Toujours pas. Et celle-ci : aubépine, crin de licorne, 20.5 cm, rapide et flexible.

L'enfant l'attrapa et l'agita. Cette fois une gerbe d'étincelles sortit de l'extrémité de la baguette. Elle avait choisi son sorcier. Celui-ci se fit la remarque qu'elle avait les mêmes caractéristiques que celle de son grand frère, excepté la taille. Visiblement, même avec sa baguette il était destiné à être plus petit car elle n'était vraiment pas grande. Il se tourna vers son père, lui offrant un magnifique sourire radieux. Il avait sa baguette.

Severus lui rendit son sourire. Merlin qu'il aimait cette frimousse resplendissante. Il paya le marchand avant d'entrainer son fils au dehors. Celui-ci tenait sa baguette à deux mains et la caressait délicatement, trop content d'avoir enfin la sienne. Ils arrivèrent au Chaudron Baveur d'où ils partirent par cheminée à Poudlard.

o0o

_Mardi 1er Septembre 1992._

- Mais papa, pourquoi j'ai pas le droit ?

- Ioann ça suffit maintenant. Tu te conduis comme un bébé. Et encore, quand tu étais petit tu étais bien moins capricieux.

Ioann le regarda avec un regard blessé avant de partir dans sa chambre et de claquer la porte. Severus soupira. Merlin lui vienne en aide. Son fils n'avait que onze ans et déjà il commençait à faire des crises pré-adolescentes. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps car sa journée était chargée. Aussi il ne laissa que cinq minutes au garçon pour se calmer avant d'aller le voir. Quand il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, il le trouva assis sur son lit, son livre de Métamorphose sur les genoux. Il semblait calme même si ses yeux rouges montraient qu'il avait pleuré peu de temps avant. Le professeur s'installa à ses côtés.

- Ioann regarde-moi. Nous en avons déjà parlé et tu étais d'accord. Alors pourquoi tant de cris maintenant ?

- Parce que j'aurais aimé faire comme les autres. Beaucoup me connaissent déjà car je suis toujours au château pendant l'école. Maintenant ils vont dire que j'ai du favoritisme. Et puis j'aurais voulu aller avec Draco.

- Chaton, ce que les autres disent ou pensent est secondaire. Et bien sûr que tu auras du favoritisme, justement parce que tu vis au château depuis six ans et que les professeurs te connaissent bien. Tout comme les Serpentards ont du favoritisme avec moi et tout comme Mamie favorise ses chers Gryffondors en laissant passer bon nombre de leurs bêtises. Quant à Draco, vous vous êtes vu presque tous les jours de ces vacances et tu le verras ce soir. Allez, je dois y aller car nous avons une dernière réunion. Avec cet idiot de Lockhart, on a pris du retard. Et ne va pas raconter à qui que ce soit que j'ai dit ça. De toute façon je nierai en bloc et tout le monde pensera que tu dis n'importe quoi.

- Pas tout le monde. Mamie, Tatie et Albus eux ils me croiront.

- Damnation, je vais être dévoilé à cause d'un poids plume.

Ioann laissa sortir un léger rire alors que Severus lui chatouillait les flans. Finalement le professeur lui déposa un baiser sur les cheveux et quitta la chambre. Pourtant alors qu'il fermait la porte, il ne put louper le murmure triste de son fils.

- Et puis j'aurais voulu arriver à Poudlard en barque comme tous les autres ...

Severus referma les yeux. Il savait qu'il était injuste avec son fils, mais il n'avait pas le temps de l'emmener à Londres pour prendre le Poudlard Express qui allait automatiquement le ramener ici. Pas alors qu'une réunion de professeurs avait lieu à onze heures précises. Le garçon avait préparé une valise qui serait envoyée dans sa Maison dès que la répartition serait effectuée. Mais il ne rejoindrait les autres élèves que lorsqu'ils seraient arrivés dans les murs.

o0o

Lorsque Severus revint à l'appartement en fin d'après midi, il le trouva vide. Tout était parfaitement bien rangé et la valise attendait à côté de la porte. Il ressortit et monta au premier étage. Tous les 1er septembre Ioann attendait là pour voir les autres arriver. Mais il ne le trouva pas. Il fronça les sourcils. Où donc était-il passé ? Au bout de quinze minutes de vaines recherches, il croisa le Baron Sanglant.

- Bonsoir Baron.

- Bonsoir professeur Snape.

- Je m'excuse de vous déranger, mais je suis à la recherche de mon fils, l'auriez-vous vu par hasard ?

- Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure, il revenait du terrain de Quidditch avec son balai. Ah si, je crois l'avoir vu ensuite se diriger vers la bibliothèque.

- Merci beaucoup Baron.

Après avoir pris congé, Severus se dirigea donc dans le domaine de Madame Pince. Et avec étonnement il trouva son fils pelotonné dans un fauteuil, plongé dans un livre. Il s'approcha et posa une main sur son bras. Ioann sursauta.

- Hey, Chaton, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je voulais regarder quelque chose à propos des vampires et puis je suis tombé sur un livre très intéressant.

- Et il parle de quoi ?

- De la Sorcellerie Médiévale. C'est fascinant !

- Effectivement, c'est un bon sujet. Mais il va falloir que tu ailles te préparer.

- D'accord papa, répondit Ioann en baissant les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ioann ? Tu m'en veux toujours ?

- Non, mais j'ai un peu peur pour tout à l'heure.

- Pourquoi ? Tu sais bien comment cela se passe.

- Oui, mais je veux pas que tu sois déçu.

- Je ne le serais pas. Allez ouste, va mettre ton uniforme.

Un petit câlin plus tard et Ioann courait contre l'ordre de son père et le règlement, en direction des cachots. Il se regarda dans le miroir alors qu'il enfonçait son chapeau pointu sur son crâne. Puis il se dirigea d'un pas raide vers la petite pièce à côté de la Grande Salle. Il fit les cent pas pendant un certain temps avant de s'arrêter pour se ronger les ongles en entendant les pas d'un troupeau d'élèves arriver. Minerva entra alors et lui fit un petit sourire. Puis elle ordonna à tout le monde d'attendre qu'elle les appelle. Ioann regarda les élèves autour de lui. Il repéra une rouquine et se dit qu'elle devait être Ginny, la sœur de Bill et Charlie qui avait son âge. Mais il ne s'appesantit pas là-dessus car déjà on les dirigeait vers la Grande Salle. Il jeta un œil vers la table des Serpentards et sourit à Draco. Celui-ci lui répondit d'un hochement de tête à peine perceptible. Du côté de chez les Gryffondors, il remarqua le regard vert qui le regardait avec attention. Il tourna son visage vers le rouquin à ses côtés. Le plus jeune frère de Charlie et Bill. Celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir la même envie que ses ainés pour le rencontrer. L'an passé il l'avait regardé de haut tout en se moquant de lui. Mais très vite il revint au présent.

Le Choixpeau chanta sa chanson avant que Minerva ne commence la répartition. Ioann regarda son père pour se rassurer. Il fronça le nez et les yeux en posant son regard sur le nouveau professeur blond avant de sourire légèrement au clin d'œil de Filius Flitwick. Il aimait beaucoup ce professeur. Il lui donnait l'impression d'être grand ... lui qui était toujours plus petit que les autres. Il jeta un œil à la fille blonde qui venait de partir à Serdaigle. Elle avait l'air ailleurs ... Tel un métronome, Minerva continuait son appel, d'une voix stricte et régulière.

- Snape Ioann.

Le silence fut de mise. Tous les anciens et les professeurs attendaient de voir cette répartition. Ioann rougit sous les regards et s'avança timidement. McGonagall, malgré son air sévère, lui fit un petit clin d'œil pour le détendre. Il s'installa sur le tabouret puis le vieux chapeau effiloché et rapiécé fut déposé sur sa tête. Celui-ci s'anima d'un grognement.

- Humm, un choix peu évident. Je vois beaucoup de courage en toi. Mais également une grande loyauté. Ton intelligence est particulièrement intéressante. Et tu connais déjà la ruse depuis longtemps. Tu pourrais trouver ta place dans chacune de nos quatre Maisons. Où vais-je donc te mettre ?

- A Serpentard. Comme Draco et papa ...

- Oui, tu as l'âme d'un serpent. Ce qui aurait été étonnant autrement. Mais tu aimes aussi beaucoup apprendre. Ton cas n'est pas simple mon garçon.

Alors que l'entretient privé se prolongeait, Draco était à deux doigts de se ronger les ongles. Qu'est-ce qui prenait autant de temps ? Il se sentit injuste. Il en avait déjà parlé avec Ioann et lui avait dit qu'avec tout le travail qu'il avait effectué, il trouverait certainement sa place à Serdaigle. Mais égoïstement, il aurait préféré le voir avec lui à Serpentard. Mais il revint à la réalité quand le Choixpeau éleva la voix.

- Je n'ai plus aucun doute. Et ce sera GRYFFONDOR !

Etrangement, la table des lions resta complètement silencieuse. Ron avait pris une couleur verte qui jurait avec la couleur de ses cheveux alors que Harry donnait l'impression d'avoir avaler un serpent vivant. Hermione et Percy le regardèrent en fronçant les yeux. Les jumeaux Weasley se regardèrent avant qu'un grand sourire farceur ne conclue leur échange silencieux. Mais la réaction la plus violente fut celle de Neville Londubat qui semblait être en train d'hyperventiler. Les autres membres posèrent leur regard sur le professeur Snape attendant l'explosion.

Draco était à deux doigts de l'évanouissement. Son frère, son petit frère, celui avec qui il avait évolué toutes ces années, venait d'être réparti dans la Maison ennemie à la sienne. Comment c'était possible alors que Severus, Narcissa, Lucius et lui étaient des Serpentards ? A force de les côtoyer, il n'aurait jamais dû aller ailleurs que dans la Maison de Salazar ! Minerva donnait l'impression d'avoir avalé une souris particulièrement grosse tant l'étouffement était flagrant. Le fils de Severus dans sa Maison ... le fils d'une des personnes les plus Serpentardes qu'elle ait connues depuis des décennies venait d'arriver dans _Sa_ Maison. Severus allait la tuer en pensant qu'elle avait d'une façon ou d'une autre fait virer son fils Gryffondor. De son côté, Ioann ne bougeait plus. Il était tétanisé. Doucement il tourna la tête vers son père, les yeux s'emplissant doucement de larmes à l'angoisse de le voir furieux. Et le voir aussi choqué lui sembla presque pire.

En effet, Severus était blanc comme un linge, les yeux comme des soucoupes et le regardait sans le voir, figé dans une expression d'horreur peu commune. Il se réveilla progressivement et voyant le regard bouleversé de son fils, il se reprit, respira et tenta de lui sourire pour lui montrer que tout allait bien. Mais il était loin d'avoir cette assurance. Le garçon se retrouvait dans la Maison directement ennemie à la sienne. Et de tous ces avortons de la Maison de Godric, il en voyait qui déjà commençaient à se railler de la situation. Se moquer de lui. Et qui surtout, d'ici peu, se moqueraient de son fils. Merlin, non, il n'avait sûrement pas voulu ça pour Ioann. Etre le fils de l'affreux bâtard des cachots n'était déjà pas facile à porter alors si en plus ils étaient dans des Maisons rivales ... Oh bien sûr, après quelques verres d'alcool fort et une bonne nuit de sommeil, il serait tout à fait à même de rassurer son fils et de le soutenir lui affirmant que ce n'était pas grave et que tout irait bien. Mais là tout de suite, il avait juste envie d'aller se pendre.

Minerva posa une main sur l'épaule de Ioann, l'encourageant à rejoindre sa table afin que la répartition continue. A droite du professeur de Potions, Poppy, remise de sa surprise, se pencha vers son collègue.

- J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vont devenir les cours de potions et votre partialité légendaire, Severus. Enfoncer Gryffondor ou avantager votre fils. Un dilemme palpitant.

Alors que Ginny Weasley s'installait elle aussi à la table des Gryffondors à côté de son frère, l'infirmière rit doucement s'attirant un regard noir et affolé de Severus. Merlin, son fils à Gryffondor ! Il allait devoir devenir impartial s'il ne voulait pas le blesser. Il se sentit suffoquer, et alors qu'il allait attraper la carafe d'eau, il remarqua que devant ses yeux, le décor devenait de plus en plus flou. Il ferma les yeux en inspirant.

Quand il les rouvrit, Severus se redressa brusquement. Les yeux écarquillés et la respiration haletante, il regarda autour de lui. Il était dans son lit, dans sa chambre dans les cachots, il était à peine cinq heures du matin et d'après la première connexion de ses neurones encore en vie, la répartition n'aurait lieu que dans un bon nombre d'heures. Il soupira en se passant une main tremblante sur le visage. Un rêve. C'était juste un Rêve. Non un cauchemar. C'était très troublant, car terriblement réaliste. Il fit rapidement le tri entre les souvenirs de la journée de la veille et les images trop présentes de son _cauchemar_. Il arriva finalement à la joyeuse conclusion que la rentrée n'avait pas encore réellement eue lieu et qu'il avait encore une chance de ne pas voir son fils envoyé dans la Maison de Minerva.

Il se leva difficilement, encore pris dans les limbes, et décida de se réveiller à l'aide d'une bonne douche froide. Il lui fallut presqu'une heure pour se préparer, déjeuner et arranger ses affaires pour la journée. Sur son bureau, il jeta un œil au programme de la journée puis donna à manger à Wattoo. Il s'était finalement habitué à ce poisson de malheur. L'avantage étant qu'au moins, à part tourner dans son aquarium et jouer dans les plantes aquatiques, il ne demandait pas grand-chose de plus. Il s'installa à son bureau pour regarder ses emplois du temps. Puis son regard se porta sur la pendule. Six heures trente. Il froissa la note d'Albus concernant la réunion de ce matin avant de se lever. Il entra dans la chambre de Ioann pour s'asseoir sur son lit.

- Ioann. Mon Cœur, réveille-toi.

- Mmmm.

- Allez, Chaton.

- L'est quelle heure ?

- Six heures trente.

- Trop tôt, dodo, répondit le garçon en se pelotonnant sous les draps se demandant pourquoi il était réveillé si tôt alors qu'il avait toute la journée devant lui.

- Oui, il est encore tôt, mais je me suis dit que comme ça, tu serais prêt plus tôt pour prendre le Poudlard Express.

- Quoi ? Demanda l'enfant, pas très réveillé. Mais t'as réunion ce matin.

- Au diable la réunion. Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial pour toi. Celui de ta première rentrée. Alors on va se préparer, aller à Londres et tu prendras le train pour revenir ici. Et si Albus n'est pas content de me voir arriver en retard, tant pis pour lui. Il n'a qu'à engager des professeurs compétents qui ne retardent pas le planning professoral par des tas d'inepties. Aujourd'hui, c'est ta journée.

- C'est vrai ?

Cette fois Ioann était parfaitement réveillé. Il s'était assis dans son lit et regardait son père avec ses grands yeux émerveillés, pétillant d'éclat de mercure. Si Severus avait encore eu un doute quant à sécher sa réunion, il aurait été balayé à l'instant.

- Oui, petit Monstre.

- Merci papa !

L'enfant se jeta dans ses bras pour se serrer très fort contre lui. Puis il lui fit un bisou sur la joue en le remerciant encore une fois. Severus attrapa son visage en coupe et lui embrassa le front.

- Je t'aime énormément Ioann, et je m'en serais voulu de te priver de cela.

- Je t'aime aussi papa. Et ce soir je ferais tout pour que tu sois fier de moi.

Severus le reprit dans ses bras pour profiter du câlin, se disant que peut-être son rêve n'avait pas été totalement inutile. Puis il lui souffla dans l'oreille.

- Je serai toujours fier de toi, mon fils ... mais si ce soir, tu pouvais un peu museler ce vieux chapeau percé, je serais comblé.

Ioann ne comprit pas pourquoi il lui demandait ça, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que cela. Il avait une grande journée à préparer. Aussi, il se libéra des bras paternels pour courir sous la douche. Il était anxieux pour la répartition, mais sa joie dépassait tout le reste et lui donnait des ailes. Resté dans la chambre, Severus priait pour que son rêve ne soit pas prémonitoire. Sinon il n'aurait plus qu'à prendre la place de cette vieille folle de Trelawney, sauf qu'il supportait très mal l'encens et que les châles ne le mettaient pas en valeur. Merlin, que son fils soit envoyé dans n'importe quelle Maison mais pas à Gryffondor !

* * *

**Voilà, la série d'OS qui devait vous faire patienter jusqu'à la suite est terminée. Il est tout à fait possible, qu'inspirée sur un fait plus tard, je prolonge la série avec quelques OS de plus pour approfondir les choses aussi, mais rien n'est sûr pour l'instant.**

**Je remercie les lecteurs qui m'ont suivi de Simplicité aux OS et j'espère que vous me suivrez une nouvelle fois sur la deuxième partie de cette histoire. Je remercie également tous ceux qui lisent et me mette en alerte ou en favoris, j'en suis émue à chaque fois car je ne pensais vraiment pas que tout cette histoire vous plairait autant.**

**La suite sera postée dès mercredi prochain sous le titre « **_Pas toujours si Simple__… _**». Effectivement, comme une rewieuse m'avait fait remarquer, cela annonce quelques complications. Autant pour les personnages que pour moi d'ailleurs, car si je me base sur les évènements décrits par JK Rowling, vous vous doutez bien qu'avec tous les changements qu'a apportés Simplicité, il me faut trouver de nouveaux points de départ à certaines aventures (pour ne pas dire toutes d'ailleurs lol). Je garderais mes bonnes habitudes de 1 chapitre posté tous les mercredis (voire avec un petit bonus le dimanche si j'avance vraiment très vite en écriture). Il me faut environ une semaine pour écrire un chapitre surtout maintenant que Patmol25 a décidé de considérablement allonger ses chapitres et qu'il me faut plus de temps pour les relire lol.**

**Bref, à dans une semaine pour voir les premiers pas de Ioann à Poudlard, en tant qu'élève bien sûr ;)**


End file.
